Hiccup's sister
by Cookie Zookie
Summary: There is was again. Every time Liv would sing a tone, something would repeat it back in a faint whistle. Setting down her basket of herbs, she decided to investigate, following the whistles to their source. Little did she know that what she would find, would change her life forever. TITLE SAYS ALL. This is Hiccup's older sister. Starts in the 1st movie then will continue to the 2nd
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so while my other story is on hold, I thought I would post this one. This is just the first chapter. I want to see what you all think before continuing. Yeah ts rather short, but again, I just want to know what you all think. **

**Welp, here ya go**

* * *

"Liv! Make more burn ointment!" The village healer yelled, not looking up from where she was currently treating a young man who was recovering from a burn he had gotten during the last raid.

"Aye, Tashula!" A young girl yelled back as she tied back her messy, red hair.

Liv, meaning protection, was a young girl of seventeen. She had long, messy red hair that she inherited from her father. If not kept under control, it would spring out everywhere in a crazy frizz. For that reason, she always had it pulled back, revealing her pale skin and the light dust of freckles across her cheeks. Her form was thin, not stocky like most vikings, though she still had strength.

Her pale green eyes swept over the jars of herbs until she found the ones she wanted. Pulling them out, she measured the correct amount before pouring them into a bowl and beginning to grind them.

It was rather late, the moon high, though everyone was still awake. It has been a week since their last raid, which meant the next one will be soon and sudden.

And just like that, the warning horn blared.

Everyone was quick to act, hiding the livestock and grabbing their weapons. Liv herself jumped at the sound and moved to rush outside, though was stopped by a wrinkling hand on her arm.

"No Liv." The village healer ordered, looking at the girl with an almost sad gaze. "You know your fathers orders."

Liv stared at her, her body still tence, before looking back to the door, her gaze sollum. "Aye, Tashula..." She mumbled, turning away from the door and back to the bowl of herbs, where she began grinding once more.

It was difficult for her to ignore the roars and yells outside the healer's hut. Her body practically shook with the the urge to go out there, to protect her people. As her fathers always said, a Chief protects their own.

It was on particular scream that finally pushed her out the door. It was the scream of her brother, Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" She yelled as she watched the scrawny fifteen year old be chased by a monstrous nightmare. "Hiccup!" She yelled once more before taking off in a sprint. "Hiccup! Run to the water!" She yelled, but alas, the boy was too far to hear her.

At this point, it was the moment when Stoick the Vast noticed the two siblings and after shouting orders, ran after them as well.

Liv watched in terror as the dragon cornered her brother behind a post. The wood was already on fire after the dragon shot at him. Speeding up, Liv bent slightly as she picked up a fallen hammer off the ground before hurling it forward, successfully hitting the monstrous nightmare right in the nose. She managed to bring it's attention away from Hiccup, but unfortunately, she directed it's attention right to her.

The dragon whipped towards her with a dark glare, baring it's teeth as it stepped forward. Now Liv wasn't a killer, but she knew how to protect herself. Never taking her eyes off the dragon, she slowly bent down to a crouch, picking up a spear that laid forgotten on the ground. Standing fully again, she lifted the spear before snapping the end off and tossing it aside.

The dragon stood there, confused. She had just thrown away the most valuable part of the weapon, leaving her with only a wooden staff. Liv was fine with that though. Out of her whole tribe, she was the only one who practiced fighting without the intention of killing. Liv's view on dragons were different than her tribes. She believed that killing would only make matters worse. Therefore, she refused to kill.

The dragon stared at Liv, confused but still alert. Slowly it stepped forward, opening it's mouth to send a blaze her way, only to be knocked back by the viking Chief himself.

"Dad?!" Liv shouted in surprise. She watched as her father battled the dragon, hitting it with his fist and successfully managing to push it back. Out of fire in a disadvantage against the Chief, the dragon quickly turned an hightailed out of there,

Once it was gone, Stoick turned his attention to Hiccup, who was still hidden behind the post. THough not for long. The dragons fire successfully burnt the bottom to a crisp, causing the whole thing to fall over. Liv flinched along with her brother as she listened to the screams that the fire put caused as it rolled down to the dock.

"Sorry...dad..." Hiccup mumbled, letting out a tired sigh. "Ok, but I hit a nightfury."

Liv could only sigh as she watched her father began to drag her brother away, Hiccup complaining the whole way. This wasn't the first time this sort of thing has happened. Hiccup had an adventurous spirit, but not the ability to do so without harm.

Dropping her staff, Liv followed her father, tuning back into the conversation.

"Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed." Her father lectured. Liv was a bit confused, since she had come in right during the middle, but remained silent as she listened.

"Well between you and me, this village could do with a little less feeding. YOu know what I mean." Hiccup mumbled.

"Oh Hiccup..." Liv sighed, closing her eyes as she sighed, shaking her head.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Stoick snapped, giving a groan of frustration. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders!"

"I'm sorry dad!" Hiccup defended. "But whenever I see a dragon, i just have to kill it!" Liv flinched at the motioned his hands made, of one snapping anothers neck. "It's who I am dad."

Stoick sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You are many things Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." He said, missing the dejected look in his son's eyes.

Liv saw though and placed a sympathetic hand on her brothers shoulder, giving a small squeeze.

"Take him home." Stoick said to Gobber. "And make sure he gets there."

As they walked away, Snotlout teasing Hiccup like normal, Stoick turned his attention to his daughter. "And you." He said, pointing at her. "You know you are not allowed outside during a raid!"

"I had to help Hiccup!" Liv said, placing a hand on her chest. "What did you expect me to do? Watch as a dragon killed my brother?!"

"I expect you to leave things to those who are capable!" The Chief shouted.

"I am capable!" The girl shouted back. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself!"

'Enough!" Stoick boomed, causing his daughter to jump. "Get back to the healer's hut and remain there until you are dismissed." He ordered, pointing to the hut while staring her down.

Liv glared up at him, but followed his orders reluctantly.

"I told you." TAshula, the old healer, said as Liv entered the hut.

"What was I suppose to do? My brother could have been killed!" Liv defened, stomping her foot on the ground childishly.

"You should have followed your fathers orders no matter what." The old lady answered turning back to the place she was clearing for the wounded that were soon to show up. "Now enough of that. Gone on home and get some rest."

Liv instantly shook her head. "No. You will need help."

Tashula shook her head. "I decide if I will need help or not. Now go home child. Come back tomorrow."

She wanted to argue, but she knew it was useless. "Alright..." She sighed before bidding goodbye and walking out.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter everyone! Please let me know if I made Astrid ooc, I kind of feel like I did. **

* * *

Liv kept her head down as she walked up through the village to her home. Or course she helped anyone that needed it along the way. She was a healer in training, to was her job to help those in need.

Once she made it home, she instantly called out for her brother. "Hiccup? Hiccup, you here?"

Hearing no reply and seeing the back door ajar, Liv could only guess that he had run off again. Liv sighed. She wished he had stayed so they could talk. She knows that he's most likely upset with what their father said. But no matter how you looked at it, Hiccup just wasn't a killed. Liv knew that. She could only wonder though how long it would take Hiccup to figure that out for himself.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'ed a fear of drowning..." The words slipped from Liv's lips before she could stop herself. "And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me..."

Liv sang the rest of the song softly as she went around the house, picking up fallen objects and placing them back where they belonged. Once she was satisfied with that, she went out the back door to collect firewood, only to stop when a voice called out to her.

"Liv!"

The girl turned, seeking the owner of the voice and smiling softly when she saw it was Astrid. "Good morning!" She greeted as she girl jogged up to her.

"_Good_? Are you kidding me? We just got over a raid." Astrid said, giving the older girl and look of disbelief.

"Ah yes, but we survived." She replied with a smile. "And because of that, I deem this a good morning."

Astrid stared at her before rolling her eyes, deciding to leave the subject before they began to argue. "Anyway, you got any burn ointment?" She asked. "I went to the healer's hut, but it was too crowded to get anything."

Liv thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I have some in my room. Follow me." She said with a smile before walking inside, Astrid close behind. "I was making some at the healer's last night, but got cut short for obvious reasons." She explained with a soft chuckle as she headed up the stairs to the second floor where her and Hiccup's rooms were.

"Yeah, I heard the Chief yelling about that..." Astrid said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah well, he yells about everything." Liv chuckled, leading Astrid into her room.

She walked across the wooden floor, making her way to her desk, grabbing the small wooden bowl that sat there. "Here you are, burn ointment ready to use." She said with a smile as she handed it to Astrid.

"Thanks." the blonde girl said with a smile, gracefully accepting the ointment.

Liv then turned back around, thinking she was leaving. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned back around a couple minutes later to see her still standing there, in the same spot as before.

"Um...was there something else you needed?" Liv asked pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

Astrid jumped, as if she herself forgot she was there. "Oh! Yeah, um... I was just wondering if we could talk, you know, as friends..."

Liv blinked, a little unsure what to say. Astrid and her have always been on good terms, but Liv never really thought they were friends. She understood though why she would come to her to talk. There weren't any girls her age besides Ruffnut, and Ruffnut was...well Ruffnut.

"Um, sure! I don't see why not." Liv said with a smile, sitting down on her fur covered bed and patting the spot next to her for Astrid to sit.

Astrid did so, though didn't speak quite yet. She seemed a little nervous to say, as if she wasn't quite sure how to start.

"What do you want to talk about?" Liv asked, hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

"Well..." Astrid paused, taking a deep breath before she set down the burn ointment and stood, beginning to pace. "First theres Snotlout. That stupid boy won't leave me alone! He's always there, bugging me and complementing his own greatness. Then theres the twins!"

She continued. Liv could only listen silently as Astrid ranted about nearly everything. It must have been a long time since she could do something like this, for she sure had a lot on her mind. She continued to rant and complain about the twins stupid pranks and fishlegs clumsiness. Then she went on to her personal training and how dragon training was coming up soon. She went on and on about all sorts of things. The ice setting in soon, there low livestock, even the weird taste their fish has had lately.

When she was finally down, she was practically panting. Liv just watched her for a moment with her soft green eyes before she finally gave a smile. "Feel better?" She asked.

Astrid slowly looked over at her, looking rather exhausted, but smiled anyway and nodded. "Yeah actually." She said, looking down at her boot covered feet. "I really needed to get everything off my chest."

Liv smiled. "Everyone needs to let it out once in a while." She said, giving a soft chuckle as she stood, grabbing the forgotten burn ointment and handing it back to Astrid.

Astrid started at it for a moment before she finally remember just who she was getting this for. "Thats right! My uncle needs this." She said, mentally smacking herself for forgetting. "I Better go. Thanks Liv!" She said with a smile before quickly running out, dumping down the stairs and out the door.

Liv just smiled, chuckling softly under her breath, as she followed at a much slower pace. She went out and got the firewood like she first attempted to, taking a looked at the sky to see the time. Coming to the conclusion that it was a bit after noon, she went back inside and started the fire. The temperature would drip quickly at night, which is why it was always wise to start a fire before the sun went down.

It was then her father entered, looking pleased with himself, though tired at the same time. "Liv, pack me my bag. We are going on another search for the nest." He said after he greeted his daughter.

Liv frowned, clearly against this. "But dad, the ice will set in soon. We need everyone we can hunting for meat to last us through winter." She said, trying to reason with him.

"I know, I know. That is why a group is staying behind to hunt." Her father assured her, setting one of his large hands on her shoulder. "I know what I am doing child." He said with a small smile, lifting the side's of his bushy beard. "Now please, do as I asked."

Liv stared at him for moment before nodding, knowing better than to go against his orders. "When do you leave?" She asked, folding some of his large tunics before placing them into his travel pack.

"Tonight." He answered. "I need to speak to Hiccup first."

"Ah, well that might have to wait." Liv said with a small sigh.

"Did he run off again?" Stoick asked.

"Does he ever not?" She replied as answer, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Stoick could only sigh and shake his head. He was use to his son running off. But that only made him appreciate his daughters ability to take control even more. She had been keeping this household under control ever since that dragon carried away her mother when she was but two years old. It honestly surprised Stoick how much Liv took after her mother. The only thing she inherited from him was his red hair.

And the those times when Stoick would come home to Liv singing and filling the house with warmth, he would she his wife Valka in her place.

But of course, Valka was gone. Stoick knew that. But that only fueled him to find the nest faster and chase those dragons out.

It was near dark when Hiccup finally came back. The sun gone but still light in the sky. THe boy tried unsuccessfully to sneak in the back door. But of course, nothing gets past Stoick.

"Son." He called, causing Hiccup to freeze on his way up the stairs. "We need to talk."

"Um, I gotta talk to you too dad." The boy replied.

"I decided it's time for you to fight dragons."

"I decided I don't want to fight dragons."

Liv blinked. To her, it sounded like they said the same thing, but she knew better.

"Oh, you go first." Stoick said in a gruff voice.

"No, no, you go first!" Hiccup quickly said, stepping down the stairs, looking rather nervous.

"Alright," Stoick said. "You get yer wish. Dragon training. YOu start in the morning."

Hiccup wasn't the only one surprised. Liv was caught too off guard and nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"Oh man, I should have gone first." Hiccup said, coughing into his fist before looking at their father. "Dad, i noticed we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings. But do we have enough bread fighting vikings, or small home repair vikings.."

"You'll need this." Stoick said, cutting off his son as he placed a large axe in his son's hands, the weight nearly knocking the poor boy over.

"Dad I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup tried to reason.

Stoick laughed. "Of course you do."

"Rephrase, i can't kill a dragon."

"But you will learn to!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I actually won't!" Hiccup practically yelled, giving a groan of frustration.

"Dad, maybe you should listen to him." Liv said, standing up form her seat at the dinner table.

"Not now Liv." Stoick said, waving her off before looking at his son once more. "With this axe, you carry us. That means you walk like us." He said as he straightened his son's slouching form. "You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...this."

"You just gestured to all of me!" Hiccup groaned.

"Deal?" Stoick asked.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?" Stoick asked again, his voice more firm.

Hiccup sighed. "Deal..." He mumbled.

"Good." The Chief smiled before grabbing the prepared sack that Liv handed to him, along with his helmet. "Train good and study hard you two. Ill be back...probably." He said as he turned, walking out of the house.

"And I'll be here...maybe..." Hiccup sighed, letting the axe rest against the ground.

"Hiccup.." Liv said, placing a hand on her little brothers shoulder. "It will be alight." She said, hoping to lighten his spirits. She grabbed the axe out of her brothers arms with little effort and put it back in it's place against the wall.

"No it won't Liv!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I can't kill a dragon! I could have, earlier today. But you know what I did?" He paused, as if expecting her to answer. "I let it go!" He finally said, earning a confused look from his sister.

"What do yo mean? You just let a dragon go?" She asked, not sure if she could believe him.

"Yup! It was all tied up and I just cut away the ropes and let it fly away!" He answered, groaning before lightly hitting his head against the wooden staircase.

"Hiccup..." Liv sighed, grabbing her brother's shoulders and turning him around before pulling him into a hug. She was a bit taller than him, his nose reaching her shoulder, but neither sibling minded. Well, no Liv, she was the older one after all.

"Tomorrow," She started. "I will be there, right outside the ring and I promise to help anyway I can." She said, holding him close.

Hiccup sighed, resting his forehead against his shoulder. "Thanks sis. But I doubt it will do any good." He said as he gently pulled out of his sisters embrace. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Hiccup." Liv sighed, watched her brother walk up the stairs.

She stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning, adding more wood to the fire before heading to bed herself.

Both of the Haddock children had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment?**


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, Liv woke right at sun rise, the loud crow of the rooster pulling her out of the land of sleep.

She didn't get up right away though. She laid there for a few minutes, happily curled up under her fur blankets. But Liv knew she had to get up eventually. It was her little brothers first day of training. She would rather have her arm bitten off by dragon than miss that.

With a groan, she finally pushed away her thick furs, shivering at the contact of the cold air, and stepped out of bed. It didn't take her long to get dress. She was already wearing her under tunic, which was a soft lilac color and had long sleeves. She slipped on her over tunic, which was a darker purple, before tying on her dark brown, sheepskin belt that had a small medic bag attached to it. After pulling her dark brown leggings, she quickly slipped into her brown furred boots before heading out of the room.

Like she guessed, Hiccup wasn't up yet. Checking the sundial outside, she saw he had at least a half hour more to sleep until training. Liv decided to let him have it, he certainly needed it for sure.

Taking the time, Liv decided to clean up and make something for breakfast as well as get her messy mane of hair under control. She decided to go the easy way and simply do two thick braids, each one reaching her waist.

After she took care of that, she went on getting the house together. That meant getting the ashes cleaned out of the fire pit, getting crumbs off the table, picking up fallen items that somehow ended back on the floor after she just picked them up yesterday, and overall making the house look nice. After that, she want and took care of the chores outside, meaning feeding the chickens and collecting their eggs, filling the water basin for the sheep and cattle, as well as milking the cows and goats.

Now of course Liv couldn't have done this all in only half and hour. Hiccup managed to wake on his own, but failed to notice Liv outside, doing his chores at that, until about ten minutes before he left for training.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked as she stepped outside. "I am perfectly capable of doing my own chores."

"You didn't do them yesterday." Liv chuckled as she looked up from her spot where she was milking one of the cows. "I'm joking. I'm joking." She said when she saw the annoyance on Hiccup's face. "I just thought you could use a break, with your training today and everything."

"You don't need to do that, I'll be fine." Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I just want to help, Hiccup." Liv said, standing while patting the cows hip, letting her know it was fine to move on.

Hiccup watched the cow travel back to the others and let out a sigh. "I need to get going... Dragon training, you know..."

Liv smiled and nodded. "Yup. I'll head down with you."

The boy only nodded before turning around and walked back into the house. Liv followed, picking up their fathers old axe along the way. The walk was silent and short, neither sibling say a word. A few greeted Liv as they walked, but as usual, they avoided Hiccup.

It hurt Liv to see her brother as an outcast, but there was nothing she could do about it. She suggested once that he would come to the healer's hut with her and learn that. But he refused, saying that being a healer just wasn't for him. He tried too hard to fit in that he didn't really examine his other options. It was probably their fathers influence that caused that.

When they got there, all the other teens were already there inside the ring. Liv stopped Hiccup right before he entered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine Hiccup. I know it." She said with a smile.

Hiccup sighed, but gave a small smile back. "Thanks Liv." He mumbled.

She smiled before handing him the axe, grinning softly at the groan that came from the boys mouth when he had to support the entire weight of the axe.

Giving him a small push forward, Liv smiled as the watched her brother walk into the ring. Wasting no time, she quickly went around the arena, stopping at a comfortable spot in the shade and leaned against the metal bars, watching the class intently.

A giggle escaped her at Fishlegs obsession with dragons, she would always catch that boy reading the dragon manual late at night in the mead hall.

"Wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!" Snotlout yelled in panic when he saw Gobber ready to open up the cage that help the Gronckle.

"I believe in learning on the job." He said before pulling down on the lever.

Almost instantly, the Gronckle shot out, cranky and hungry. Liv winced slightly. She certainly would not want to go against a hungry dragon.

"Quick!" Gobber shouted from the side of the arena. "What's the first thing you need?"

"A doctor?!" Hiccup shouted.

"Plus five speed?!" Fishlegs yelled right after.

Liv rolled her eyes before cupping her hands around her mouth. "A shield!" She shouted.

Gobber nodded, sending her a thumbs up. "That's right, a shield! Now go!" He said, sending all the teens diving for one of the shields that laid around the ring. "If you have to chose between sword and the shield, take the shield!" He said as he shoved the shield Hiccup was struggling with into his arms.

Liv bit her lip. She watched Hiccup's movements carefully, gnawing on her bottom lip whenever he took a wrong step. Her eyes shifted over to the twins when they were shot at, wincing at how close it was. Any closer and they could have lost their hands.

"Hiccup!" She yelled, gaining the boys attention. "Make some noise! Bang on your shield!"

"That's right!" Gobber yelled right after. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise." He said, gesturing to Astrid who was already doing just that. "And make lots of it! It keeps a dragon confused, throws off it's aim."

Liv smiled. Hiccup was doing rather well. If he kept up like this, he might just finish dragon training alive. But of course, this was only the first class. Who knew what the future will hold.

Liv winced when Fishlegs was shot at, having been distracted about shouting dragon facts.

"Fishlegs, you're out!" Gobber shouted, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hiccup! Don't hide!" Liv yelled at her brother when he ducked behind the weapon wall. She let out a frustrated groan. This wasn't going well.

The other teens were practically scrambling around now, trying to escape the grumpy gronckle. The dragon seemed to be getting even more upset that it's targets wouldn't stay still, making it hard to target them. With only one shot left, the gronckle looked around for an easy target. Sadly, that target was Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Liv yelled.

Gobber was too far away to get to him in time. Biting her lip, Liv quickly decided it was up to her. Slipping under the bars, Liv jumped down into the arena, ignoring the stinging sensation in her feet when she touched the stone ground. Not wasting any time, she took off in a sprint.

The gronckle had Hiccup cornered now. Just as it was about to fire, Liv rammed into it's side, knocking it just enough to the left to miss the boy and instead shoot at the wall. She let out a groan, grabbing her shoulder right after. This was definitely going to bruise.

"And thats six!" Gobber said as he hooked his prophetic hand into the dragons mouth. "Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" He said, tossing the dragon back into it's cage and locking it. "Liv, you alright?" He asked, noticing her holding her shoulder.

"I'm fine Gobber." She assured him, ignoring the look of disbelief he gave her, before quickly turning to her brother. "Hiccup, are you hurt?" She asked, Pulling him up and giving him an inspection, even pulling up his arms for signs of injury.

The boy didn't answer right away, a bit in shock by what just happened. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..." He mumbled, gently pulling his arms out of his sister's grasp.

Gobber looked at the two and sighed. "I want you all to remember something!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the other teens. "A dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill." He narrowed his eyes at Hiccup, silently warning him to never get in a situation like that again.

Liv watch Gobber hobble away before looking back at her brother. "Hiccup?" She mumbled, though failing to get his attention. "Hiccup?" She repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The boy, who was obviously thinking of something else, only nodded. "Yeah... I have to go." He said suddenly, looking at his sister before running out of the ring.

Liv watched him with a concerned gaze. Hiccup ran off a lot, but this time was different. Holding her shoulder, Liv sighed and looked over at the other teens, specifically Astrid as she walked up to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked, swinging her axe over her shoulder.

Liv looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruising, that's all."

Frowning, Astrid nodded. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

Shaking her head, Liv responded, "No, it's fine. I have to go to the healer's for a lesson."

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything."

Liv nodded and bid her goodbye before watching her head out with the other teens. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at the dragon cages, which had all gone strangely silent. She knew better than to go up and investigate. She didn't want to risk provoking them.

With a sigh, Liv turned and headed out of the arena, making her way to the healer's. There wasn't much activity as she walked through town, since most of everyone was off searching for the nest. Which also meant the healer's was next to empty.

"Hello deary." Tashula said with a smile as Liv walked into the hut. "Not much work today, just preparing for when the warriors come back." She hummed, moving around her hut as she placed herbs in jars and prepared ointments.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Liv asked, frowning slightly as she looked around.

the hut was actually clean, which it usually never was. Too many people kept coming in and out, making it hard to find time to pick up the clutter. Liv could only guess that all this free time was the reason Tashula was in such a good mood.

"Just some herbs darling." She answered, holding out a woven basket for Liv without turning to looked at her. "Get me anything you can find. I want to be nice and stocked for when they return."

Liv nodded and took the basket. "Alright. Well I will be back later then." She said, bidding the healer goodbye before walking out of the hut, heading to the forest.

Again, there wasn't much distracting her since the village was most empty. The only thing that kept her mind off the herbs was the throbbing in her shoulder. She realized she probably should have gotten something for it while she was back at the hut, but decided that the pain wasn't much and she could mainly ignore it.

When she got the the edge of the forest, she followed the tail she usually took to a small little clearing where most of the herbs that they used for healing grew. Getting settled on a spot of grass, Liv started to sing.

"Nor scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love me for all eternity."

Liv paused. She swore she heard a whistling. Looking around, she found no one. Frowning, she realized it must have just been her imagination and resumed her song.

"My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

There it was again. The soft whistling. Liv stopped singing again, but when she did, the whistling stopped also. Frowning, she stood while resuming her song, but this time she listened carefully for the whistle.

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!"

Leaving her basket behind, Liv traveled farther into the woods, following the whistles that followed the tune of her song perfectly.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for..."

Liv instantly stopped when she came around a large bolder. This time though, the whistles continued without her singing, but Liv was more shocked by just what was whistling.

Right there, in front of her, still whistling, was a dragon.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am actually drawing a picture of this dragon. Once it is finished, I will use it as the cover image. **

* * *

Liv couldn't move.

There, right in front of her, was a dragon. But it was unlike any dragon she has ever seen. This dragon was furred. Liv didn't know there was furred dragons, but now, seeing one in front of her, she saw that they were in fact real.

This dragon did have scales though. The beautiful blue scales started at it's chin, then ran down it's belly, all the way to the tip of it's tail. The rest of it though was was covered in beautiful blue fur in all different shades of blue. This dragon was large too, near the size of a monstrous nightmare. It had two large silver horns that came from the back of it's large, elk like ears. Each of it's four paws had wicked looking claws, ones that Liv definitely didn't want to go near. What shocked Liv the most was that the dragons wings were feathered, the same beautiful shade of it's fur.

The dragon had spotted her by now, staring at her intently, it's elk like ears pointed at her. Liv just stood there, frozen. Slowly, the dragon extended it's long neck in her direction, sniffing the air before giving a soft coo. The dragon pulled back before looking at it's right wing.

Liv followed it's gaze, stopping when she saw a spear sticking out between it's feathers. That dragon looked back at her, then nodded at the spear in it's wing.

Liv just stared, a bit confused by the dragon's actions. Then her brain finally clicked. "You want me to...take it out?" She asked.

As an answer, the dragon flared it's nostril and let out a huff.

Liv wasn't quite sure what to do. She was torn between the two sides of her. Her viking self wanted to leave the dragon to die, but her healer self wanted to help the creature. As a viking, it was her duty to protect her people, and that meant killing anything that threatened them. But was this dragon a threat? As a healer, it was also her duty to heal the sick and wounded.

The poor girl just couldn't decided. But then the dragon decided for her.

Feeling like the human girl was taking to long, the dragon gave a growl, snapping it's mighty jaw at the girl., threatening her to move it before she was killed.

Liv jumped before quickly moving forward towards the dragon. "T-this might hurt." She stuttered once she got a good hold on the spear. Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip as she gave the spear a harsh tug, pulling it out in one fluid motion.

The dragon groaned, but other than that, remained still. With a huff, the dragon looked over the wound, flexing it's wings lightly.

"Stop!" Liv shouted so suddenly she surprised herself. The dragon did so, looking at her in surprise as well. "Please, let me look at it first." She said in a much calmer voice, slowly taking a step forward.

The dragon didn't stop her, just watched as she came close one more and inspected the wound the spear made in it's wing

"It's infected." She mumbled, wincing slightly at the sight of pus steeping out of the wound before looking up into the dragons bright blue eyes, the color of the sky on a clear day. "If you stay here, I can go get some of my supplies and help you." She said. She wasn't sure if the dragon actually understood her, but it seemed to for it remained in it's place as Liv turned and ran off, heading towards the village.

Liv wasted no time in running to the healer's. She quickly ran through the door of the hut and looked around, not spotting Tashula anywhere.

_Good. _She thought. It would be difficult to explain why she needed ointment and herbs for an infection when no one has come to the healer's recently for that treatment.

Quickly gathering the items she needed, Liv stuffed them into a bag before running back out, heading straight to the forest.

To her surprise, the dragon was still there, like she instructed it too. Slowing down to a stop, Liv bent over for a moment before she caught her breath and stood straight once more. She walked back up to the dragon, setting her bag down by it's wing.

"It's not bad." She said, looking over the wound. "I just need to fix it before it gets any worse."

Digging through her bag, Liv pulled out a small, sheepskin water bottle and a rag. Using those items, she managed to clean all the blood and pus out of the wound, giving her a much better view of what she was dealing with. The wound wasn't large, but looked deep.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, but knew the dragon couldn't answer. reaching back into the bag, she pulled out two small pouches, one full of crushed herbs and another full of a pasty white ointment. After sprinkling the herbs over the wound, she then smeared some of the ointment over it. "There." She mumbled with a smile as she whipped her hands on the grass before pulling out a roll of bandages.

As she bandaged the wound, parting the feathers so she could get the wrappings around the limb, the dragon watched her silently. A human girl was actually helping him. Usually, he would have just chased her off after the pulled out the spear, but now she was actually helping him, healing his wound. The dragon wasn't quite sure what to think of this, only watched silently for now.

"There." Liv said with a smile when she was done. The wound was wrapped and had medicine on it to help fight the infection and heal. "I don't think you will be able to fight for a while, with your feathers parted like this." She told the beast, looking at his wings. The bandage parted his feathers right down the middle. He could fly, but it would be extremely difficult.

The dragon gave a small moan before extending his neck, pressing the tip of his muzzle against Liv's cheek. Shocked, the girl didn't move right away. After taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted a hand and placed it on the side of the dragon's cheek.

"Y-you're welcome." She mumbled, a small smile lifting her lips. "If you like," She said as she dragon pulled away. "I can come back tomorrow and check on you. I will bring some food too."

Once again as an answer, the dragon flared his nostrils and huffed.

Liv found herself laughing softly as she smiled and packed up her supplies. "Well, I will see you tomorrow." She said, standing as she hooked her bag over her shoulder. After standing there for a moment more, Liv turned and traveled back to the clearing where the herb basket was abandoned, the dragon watching her the whole way.

Reaching down, she scooped the basket up and traveled back down the path to the village, humming softly to herself.

Liv was still a bit in shock. She managed to find a dragon she had never heard of, tended to it's wounds, and even befriended it. But Liv knew this had to be kept a secret. If anyone in the village heard of a strange, wounded dragon out in the forest, they wouldn't hesitate to go out and kill it.

As a viking, Liv should encourage this. But as a healer, she just couldn't let that happen. This dragon was injured, and she had taken it upon herself to heal him, at least, she thought it was a him.

With a small sigh, Liv walked back into the healer's hut, though practically got bombarded by Tashula.

"Well, you certainly took your sweet time." The old lady grumbled, snatching the basket from Liv's grasp. "And hardly got any profit too!" She exclaimed in surprise, looking down at the nearly empty basket in disappointment. "Had a hard time finding anything?"

"Yeah." Liv lied, emptying her bag and placing the items back where they belonged. Luckily Tashula didn't see, and therefore didn't ask questions. "Hey Tashula, are there any furred dragons?" She suddenly asked, looking at the old lady.

The healer looked over at her, a small frown on her face. "Why do you ask child?"

"Just wondering." She said, handing the bag she used back up by the door.

The healer frowned for a moment before turning back to the herbs, placing them in their appropriate jars. "Well as far as I know, there are only two types of furred dragons. The white snow dragon, and the WindWalker."

"WindWalker?" Liv echoed as a question. She knew the dragon she met was not a white dragon, for he was not white, so that must mean he was a WindWalker.

"Aye, WindWalker." Tashula nodded. "They are healer dragons. They don't breathe fire, but they can heal others with their breath."

"But they have to have a way to defend themselves." Liv said as she leaned on her elbows against on of the wooden tables. "If they can't breathe fire, how to they defend themselves other than claws and teeth and such."

Tashula chuckled. "They can also breathe deadly poison."

Liv frowned in thought. If WindWalkers could heal, why did he let her bandage his wound? He could have just healed it himself right? The girl was surely confused. Though she was also thankful that he didn't decide to poison her.

"What brought this up?" The healer asked, turning around and looking at her fully.

"Just wondering." Liv said again.

Tashula sighed, shaking her head. "Liv darling, you are a terrible liar." She said, coming over to the table she leaned against. "Now, tell old Tashula the truth."

Liv looked at her as she bit her lip. "I just..." She mumbled, letting out a sigh. "I just saw a furred dragon out in the forest. But it didn't notice me and flew off quickly." She said, hoping the healer would believe her lie.

Tashula stared at Liv so long the girl thought she saw through her lie once more. But then the old lady clapped her hands and smiled. "There, was that so hard?" She chuckled before turning around and going back to the herbs.

Liv gave a sigh of relief and stood straight.

"Why don't you head on home today." Tashula said. "You seem tried."

That certainly was true. Liv suddenly felt exhausted as soon as the healer said that. She could only mumbled an 'ok' before stumbling out the door and up the hill to her home.

Liv tripped up the stairs to her room and as soon as she got there, she collapsed on her bed. Only moments after, Liv was pulled into the land of sleep.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short, but I will make up for it by posting tomorrow too.**

* * *

Liv surprised herself by how early she woke the next morning.

She was up before sunrise, full of energy, and already sneaking out the door. No one was up this early, besides the night watchers, but Liv easily snuck past them by keeping to the shadows.

She made her way to the healer's, sneaking inside. Tashula was still asleep, along with the rest of her family. Liv winced at the sound of Truffnut's snoring. She didn't know why Tashula let them sleep here. Yeah they were her grandkids, but seriously, that boy had the most loudest snoring.

Packing up her required items, Liv quickly slipped back out of the healer's hut and made her way back up the hill. On her way to the forest, she grabbed a basket and filled it with fish and meat. The dragon must be hungry, so she figured she should make she he is fed. He is her patient after all.

Hauling the basket over her back, Liv grabbed the medical bag before making her way into the forest. She followed the path she made before, tripping over hidden roots that clothed themselves in the darkness.

Liv squinted. It was hard to see this early in the morning. The moon was low, but the sun was still no where to be seen.

It was a whistle that caused Liv to stop before walking to far. Looking over her shoulder, Liv saw a blob of blue in the darkness.

"Oh, thank yo for stopping me." She mumbled, turning around and making her way back down the path, stepping off and making her way to the dragon. "I brought you some food." She whispered, setting the basket down and pushing it towards the WindWalker's head.

the beast sniffed the basket before flipping over the lid with his muzzle, sniffing the contents inside.

"It's not poisoned." Liv said with a small smile, seeing how cautious the dragon was.

The dragon looked at her and huffed, flaring his nostrils before turning back to the basket and digging in.

Liv couldn't help but laugh softly. This dragon was sure different. Not only did he have her, a human, help him, but he didn't kill her right after. This dragon was defying all that she has been taught. Dragon s were supposed to be vicious, to always take the chance to kill someone. But this one wasnt,. He was letting her near him, letting her treat him.

But this just made Liv confused. "Why are you letting me treat you? Can't you heal yourself?" She asked, only earning a her a huff as reply from the dragon who simply continued on eating. "Is it because you can't heal?" She then asked.

The dragon suddenly snapped his neck towards her, glaring as he bared his teeth and growled, as if daring her to say that again. Liv raised her hands in submission, turning her head as she bit her lip. Seeming satisfied, the dragon turned back to the basket and resumed eating.

The girl let out a sigh, turning her head to look over towards the rising sun. It was just starting to peak over the horizon, sending all the roosters crowing.

"I need to look at your wing." She said, looking back at the dragon. He looked at her as he swallowed a fish before jerking his head towards his wing, giving her permission to come forward.

Liv gave a small smile as she picked up the bag and stepped forward. She gently placed her hand on the bandage as she began to unwrap it. "Looks good." She smiled.

She grabbed a water bottle and cloth from the bag before she started to clean to wound. The swelling from the day before had gone down, which meant the infection was already going away. Liv had never seen and infection leave this quickly, but she assumed the dragons healing abilities had something to do his it.

After replying herbs and ointment, she re-wrapped the wound, leaving a small kiss on top when she was done.

Instantly, both dragon and Liv froze, both surprised by what she just did. Liv, a viking, just kissed the wound of a dragon, the enemy.

"S-sorry!" She stuttered, quickly stumbling back, only to trip over a rock and fall back, sadly landing on her left shoulder. Liv hissed in pain, quickly sitting up and holding her upper arm.

The Windwalker watcher her before extending his neck and nudging her side softly with her muzzle.

"I'm fine." Liv assured him, giving a small smile. "Just bruised it the other day, that's all.."

The dragon didn't look convinced. This human girl, whom helped him, fed him, even kissed his wound, was lying to him. The WindWalker certainly didn't approve. Wrinkling his snout, the dragon snapped his teeth before nipping at the sleeve of her tunic, pulling it sightly.

Liv stared at him in confusion but after he pulled on her tunic again, she got the message. "It's really not that bad." She assured him as she pulled down the neck of her tunic, exposing the top of her shoulder.

If she said it wasn't bad, then she clearly hasn't looked at it fully. The bruise was dark purple and blue, wrapping around her shoulder and down her side. The dragon huffed, giving the girl a look of disbelief. And this human was suppose to be a healer.

Taking in a deep breathe, the dragon exhaled on her bruise, pulling back when he was down. Liv looked at him before looking over her shoulder, watching in amazement as the bruise simply faded away, leaving only a light after shade.

"it's...it's gone." She whispered in a amazement. She moved her shoulder in a full circle to test the pain levels, though there were none. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed, unable to hide the giggle in her voice. "You're amazing."

She looked up at the dragon with a bright smile. The WindWalker himself seemed pretty pleased. He let out a purr, ruffling his feathers as he help his head high.

Liv snorted softly at that. "Alright, no need to get cocky." She laughed, earning an annoyed huff from the dragon. Liv laughed softly, raising a hand to place of the dragon's snout, but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

The dragon also looked at her, staring at her hand before looking into her eyes. Slowly, he extended his neck, pressing his muzzle into her hand.

A soft breath escaped Liv as she smiled softly, feeling the soft fur under her fingertips. "You're beautiful... Mjolnir."

* * *

**And the WindWalker has a name :)**

**Like? Hate? Comment?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said I was going to post yesterday, but I ended up being gone the whole day and then when I got home, my WiFi went out. **

**So here's the next chapter, another short one, but I PROMISE to post tomorrow too. I PROMISE**

* * *

"Yer late." Gobber commented as Liv came jogging up to the ring, a bit out of breathe.

Class was already in session, and has been for a while now. Liv lost track of time talking to Mjolnir that she ended up late to Hiccup's class.

"Sorry." She breathed out, coming to a stop next to Gobber. "I was busy collecting herbs that I lost track of time." She lied, rubbing the back of her neck.

Goober nodded, believing her lie. That was one thing Liv enjoyed about the man, he was easy to convince.

Taking a breathe, Liv leaned against the metal cage, watching the teens run around the maze, trying to escape the Deadly Nadder. she glanced down at Hiccup, who stood beneath them asking Gobber questions about...a night fury?

"No one has seen one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Gobber yelled, fed up with Hiccup's questions. Liv only wondered why he was asking them.

"Yeah, but hypothetically..." The boy trailed off, getting distracted by Astrid telling him to get down.

Liv watched as Astrid turned the Nadder's attention away before somersaulting past. Snotlout followed her example before Hiccup well, tried...

Liv winced when the Nadder's attention turned towards the boy, baring her spicks as she hissed.

"Move Hiccup!" Liv yelled, watching her brother try to stumble away.

The Nadder was certainly in a bad mood today. She chased Hiccup before changing courses and pursuing Astrid. Liv bit her lip, her fingers turning white by how hard she was gripping the metal bars of the arena. Astrid took a sharp turn, the Nadder following, but was not quick enough for she crashed into the maze wall, knocking them over. That in which caused a domino effect, causing the whole maze to crash down.

"Hiccup!" Liv shouted when one of the walls began to fall dangerously close to the boy.

Astrid, still trying to escape the Nadder, ran up one of the falling walls before jumping. Unfortunately though, she landed right on Hiccup, getting them both quite tangled.

"Oo, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut snickered.

"She could do better." Ruffnut commented right after.

If Liv wasn't so worried, she probably would have rolled her eyes at their comment, but she was too focused on the Nadder charging right towards Astrid and Hiccup.

Astrid shoved Hiccup away before practically ripping his shield off his arm, which her axe had embedded deep into. The Nadder screeched, charging towards the two. Astrid raised her axe, smashing the shield that was stuck on it into the Nadder's head. Wood splinters flew everywhere and the Nadder let out a whimper, lowering her head as she retreated back into her cage.

Liv couldn't help but feel pity for the dragon. To her, it was obvious the beast was just confused and scared, wanting to get out of this tormenting cage. Liv could only wish everyone could understand the dragon like she did with Mjolnir.

Astrid suddenly turned to Hiccup, her eyes screaming with rage. As soon as she saw that, Liv quickly jumped down into the ring, ready to defend her brother if needed.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" Astrid snapped, glaring coldly at Hiccup, who was crotched on the ground. "Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out what side you're on." She said, pointing her axe threatening at him.

"AStrid, calm down." Liv said softly, quickly bending down and pulling her brother into a standing position. "There's no need to get so upset."

"Of course there is a reason to get upset!" The teen snapped at her. "Your weak and pathetic brother is going to wind up dead someday." She said as she bent down, picking up Hiccup's fallen axe. "It's time you toughen him up, Liv." She said, still glaring at Hiccup as she shoved his axe into his arms.

Wit had finale glare, Astrid turned sharply and left the arena, the other teens following shortly after. Liv watched them leave before looking at Hiccup with a soft sigh. "You alright little brother?" She asked, taking the heavy axe out of his arms.

The boy didn't answer for a minute, still a bit taken aback by what happened. finally, he nodded. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine..."

Liv frowned before spitting a blood stain on the arm of his tunic. Quickly, she set the axe down, leaning the handle against her leg, before grabbing the boys arm and pulling his sleeve up. "You're bleeding." She commented, looking at the cut on his forearm. With a soft sigh, she picked up the axe again and gently grabbed his wrist, giving a small tug. "Come on, lets head to the healer's and I will patch you up." She said with a small smile.

The boy said nothing as she led him out of the arena and through the village. It was clear that what Astrid said was getting to him. It was only when Liv was cleaning his wound did he bring it up.

"Do you think Astrid is right?" He asked, watching his sister dab the warm cloth over his cut.

Liv frowned softly, reaching down and dipping the cloth into a bowl of water. "About what?" She asked, wringing the cloth before going back to cleaning Hiccup's wound.

"About me winding up dead someday." He answered bluntly.

Liv winced internally before letting out a sigh. "I will never let that happen, Hiccup." She assured him, smiling gently. "And neither will dad, nor Gobber."

Hiccup only grimaced, turning his head away and looking towards the ground. "But I don't want to have to depend on you guys my whole life. I want to be accepted."

"And you will Hiccup! Someday you will!" She quickly said, grabbing the boys chin and turning him back to face her. "You just need to find your calling." She smiled.

Hiccup didn't seem convinced.

Liv sigh, keeping her smile. "So you may not be the best dragon fighter. But you may be the best house builder, or maybe even fisher. You might even be the first viking to ever capture a troll!" She exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the boy.

Grinning, Liv leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "You will be fine, little brother. I know it." She assured him, pulling back and kissing his forehead.

Hiccup groaned, wiping away the imaginary spit she left. "Liv, I'm not a kid anymore. Stop giving my kisses." He huffed, still wiping his forehead.

Liv laughed softly, ruffling his hair. "You will always be my little brother." She smiled, dropping her hand and going back to mending his wound.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you are lovelies, the next chapter like I promised :)**

* * *

Hiccup ran off pretty fast after Liv patched him up, which didn't really surprise her, but she made sure he attended supper with the other teens and Gobber at one of the fire pits. She lied though, saying she had to work when Gobber asked if she would join. In reality, Liv just wanted to spend more time with Mjolnir.

With a sigh, Liv leaned back against the furred dragon, watching him eat the mutton she brought him. She felt bad about lying, but it wasn't exactly like she could tell them the truth. If only there was a way she could make them understand that not all dragons were the same. They were beautiful creatures that Liv admired. But sadly, vikings had stubbornness issues, meaning they would declare her a traitor before listening to her reasonings.

Looking back at the WindWalker, Liv let out a loud, tried sigh. This gained the dragon's attention and her turned his head towards her, his elk like ears flickering in her direction.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She assured him, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Mjolnir let out a soft coo, nudging her legs with his muzzle.

Liv let out a sigh and placed a hand on the fur of his muzzle. "I'm just worried about what the future will hold. If you and I ever get discovered." She explained, not knowing if he could even understand her.

He seemed to proved her wrong when he let out a soft growl before licking her cheek, as if to assure her that it would be alright.

The girl smiled, patting the dragon's jaw before dropping her hand. Looking up at the moon, she let out another, small sigh. "It's late. I should get back." She said as she stood, brushing the dirt off her tunic.

Mjolnir whined, earning a smile from Liv. "I will be back tomorrow." She said before giving him a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "Bye Mjolnir." She smiled before making her way down the dark path to her house.

When she got there, only tripping twice in the darkness, she immediately checked to see if Hiccup was home. Seeing he wasn't, she assumed he was still out with the other teens.

She didn't mind though. Gobber was with them and he would keep them safe.

Letting out a loud yawn, Liv stretched her arms over her head as she made her way to her bedroom, quickly getting ready and settled in bed.

The next class wasn't the next day, but the day after that. Liv managed to persuade Gobber to give Hiccup a little time to rest. She wanted to make sure his cut would get infected. As always, Gobber was easy to persuade.

Strangely, Hiccup had left early that day and came home late, soaking wet. He told Liv he just tripped and fell into the river, but the girl expected it was more than that. She also saw him leave with a big basket of fish that morning as well. But of course, he failed to explain to her.

Arriving at the ring the next morning, Liv watched as Gobber passed each of the teens a bucket of water before entering into the ring with them. Liv went around and took her usual spot on the side lines.

Without warning, Gobber opened the cage that contained the Zippleback. Instantly, green fire gas flooded the arena.

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber explained, taking a positioned against he wall. "Now a wet dragon's head can light it's fire. But Zipplebacks are extra tricky." He said. "One head breaths the gas, the other head lights it. You have to know which is which."

Liv watched, biting her lip. The teens were already separated, only having their partners next to them. Liv could hardly see anything that was going on in the arena, only a few shadows of where each person was.

She heard the twins arguing, along with Snotlout making a ridiculous comment to Astrid. It wasn't long after that did Tuffnut got grabbed by the Zippleback, being pulled into the green smoke. Fortunately though, he managed to get away, yelling out his pain as she ran to Gobber.

Only Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs had buckets now. Though Astrid quickly lost hers when the dragon's tail swung to, knocking her off her feet.

"Move!" Liv shouted, sending the defenceless teens scurrying to the side of the ring.

It was up to Hiccup and Fishlegs now. Liv only hopped they could do it.

Suddenly, a single zippleback head slithered out of the smoke towards Fishlegs. The boy whimpered before quickly dumping the water bucket over the dragon's head. The beast just stared at him before parting it's jaws and letting out some smoke.

"Oh..." The boy whimpered. "Wrong head."

The dragon growled before sending out a wave of smoke at Fishlegs. Gobber shouted at him to get away, the boy quickly heeding his warnings.

The Zippleback now turned it's attention to Hiccup, the only prey left in reach. The other head revealed itself, sending out a wave of sparks.

Liv watched as Hiccup took a deep breathe and jerked his bucket up, tossing the water up. But sadly, not high enough.

"Oh come on." The boy grumbled when the saw the water simply hit the ground, not even reaching the dragon's head.

The dragon growled, spreading it's wings as it advanced on the boy.

"Hiccup!" Liv and Gobber yelled in unison.

Liv wasted no time in jumping down into the ring and running toward the boy. But what happened next stopped her right in her tracks.

The dragon suddenly backed away, letting out a whimper as Hiccup stood.

"Back! Back!" He told it, raising his hands and guiding the dragon back into it's cage. "Thats right You stay there and think about what you've done." He told the Zippleback, only earning a whimper as response.

Hiccup then quickly closed the cage doors before turning back to the others, wiping his hands on his vest.

Everyone stood there, dumbfounded, even Liv. Now one has ever done what Hiccup just did. He made a dragon turn submissive by just raising his hands. To say Liv was shock would be an understatement.

"So are we done?" Hiccup suddenly asked, though received no reply. "Ok well, I'm going to...yeah." With that, he quickly scurried away, everyone watching him leave with shocked faces.

It was a few moments till anyone spoke again. This time being Astrid.

"Did...did you teach him that, Liv?" She asked in almost a whisper.

The girl shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I don't know where he learned that."

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter my lovelies! Hope you like it. **

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

Liv called after her brother as she raced after him. It had taken a few minutes for her to come to her senses after what happened in the ring, but now, all she wanted where answers.

"Hiccup!" She called again as she stumbled through town. She was just about to give up looking here and head to the forest, but a voice cut her off.

"There you are Liv! Come here, I need you." Tashula called, walking down the path to the healer's hut. .

Liv turned to her, shaking her head slightly. "I can't Tashula! I need to-"

She was quickly cut off as the old woman quickly grabbed her arm and pulling her along. "Oh no you don't! You skipped yesterday and as punishment, you watch the hut by yourself today." She told the girl, pulling her up to the hut and walking in.

"But-" Liv started to protest, but once again, was cut off.

"No buts!" Tashula snapped, giving the girl a frown. "Besides, if you want to become the healer of this village one day, you must learn to handle things by yourself." She said as she gave the girl a small push inside the hut. "I'll be back by supper." She called before walking out of the hut, the door swinging shut behind her.

Liv stared at the door for a moment, a bit lost by what happened. Finally, she let out a sigh and leaned back against the herb table.

_Well,_ She thought. _I guess no Hiccup hunting today..._

A soft knock on the door brought Liv out of her thoughts, mainly about Mjolnir. It's been a couple hours since Tashula left her here and there hasn't been much activity, only people coming to pick up some herbs for tea and such.

Liv lifted her head, turning away from the book she was reading, and looked towards the door as a little boy she knew came in. A little boy she knew very well.

"Goatfang, what did you do now?" She asked with a sigh, marking her place in her book before standing straight and walking towards him.

The boy bit his lip, his long, messy brown hair getting in his blue eyes. "I ate a weird mushroom in the forest and now my tummy hurts..." He mumbled, looking to the ground.

Liv sighed, kneeling down to the boys height. "I thought we've been over this, buddy. You don't eat weird things you find in the forest." She said, reaching forward and running a hand through his messy hair. "Well." She said with another sigh. "Come on, you know what happens now."

Standing, Liv led the boy to the cot at the back of the hut, helping him on before going to the lite fire. She grabbed a sheepskin water bag that hung on the mantle before pouring the contents into the pot that hung over the fire.

Saltwater. Once heated, you drink it fast and in the next few minutes, everything in your stomach came up.

It didn't take long for the water to heat, since the pot was already hot. Once it was, Liv quickly scooped it out and poured it into a mug before bringing it to the boy.

"Here you are, Goatfang. Drink it fast." She told him, taking a seat next to him on the cot.

As the boy did as she said, Liv reached under the bed and pulled out a bucket that was kept there for reasons such as this.

"I hate this part..." Goatfang said, a gurgle coming from the back of his throat as Liv placed the bucket in his lap.

Only a few moments late, the boy emptied his stomach into the bucket, earning a sympathetic wince from Liv. She hummed softly, rubbing the boy's back as he coughed, groaning as he threw up again.

Once she was sure he was done, she gently took the bucket away, placing it on the floor before standing. "Lay here for a while." She whispered, helping Goatfang lay back and placing a blanket over him.

He didn't argue, groaning as his head hit the pillow. He rolled on his side, curling up in a small ball. Liv frowned softly, petting his hair before standing fully with a sigh. She placed another bucket by the bed in case before taking the used one outside and emptying it over the cliff that the hut stood by.

She used the rest of the hot salt water to clean it before placing it outside the back door. Inside, Goatfang was still curled up in a ball, seeming to be dozing now. Liv gave a small sigh before heading back to the fire and cleaning it out before pouring fresh water in this time. Once that was done, she went back the herb table and pulled out some ginger, chopping it into fine pieces.

Some time past. Liv's ginger was chopped and her water was hot. She poured some into a mug before adding the ginger. She stirred it, making sure it was welled mixed before bring it over to Goatfang.

"Hey buddy." She whispered, gently nudging his shoulder as she took a seat on the side of the cot. The boy groaned, rolling onto his back so he could see her. "I need you to drink this. It will make your stomach feel better."

Goatfang looked at her before glancing at the cup, already smelling what it was. He gave a small nod before sitting up, Liv placing a hand on his back to help him.

"Small sips." She reminded him, holding the cup to his lips, helping him drink. After he took a couple sips, she pulled the cup away and placing it on the ground.

This went on for a while, Goatfang taking sips of the ginger water every now and then, taking time to rest in between. Near supper, his mother picked him up, promising that his dinner would only be a light broth so not to risk upsetting his stomach.

Liv was back to reading her book when Tashula walked in.

"Well?" She asked, setting a couple bag down by the door. "Everything go well?"

"It was fine." Liv answered, marking her place in her book. "Only had a couple people picking up herbs, and Goatfang."

"Oh dear." Tashula sighed. "What did the boy do now?" She asked.

"Ate a weird mushroom he found in the woods." Liv answered with a smile.

The old lady simply sighed and shook her head, picking her bags back up and taking them to the table on the far side of the room. She pulled out a few book and herbs, some Liv didn't recognize.

"Just came today on a trading ship." Tashula said, as if reading the girls thoughts. "Ill tell you about them tomorrow. For now, head home and rest, you seem tried."

Liv stared at her for a moment, sticking out her bottom lip slightly before nodding. "Alright then, I will see you tomorrow." She said, smiling to the healer before walking out.

It was already late, the sun almost gone. Liv wouldn't be able to get some food together and make it to Mjolnir before night fall. It wasn't exactly a secret that Liv didn't have the best night vision. She would most likely kill herself before making it to him.

With a soft sigh, Liv swore silently to visit him tomorrow, bringing extra food to try and evade his wrath.

For now, she just needed to get home and make dinner. She was starving!

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Since the last chapter was pretty short and had no action in it, I thought I'd post this one today too. Two chapters in one day, not bad if I say so myself :)**

**Welp, here you go.**

* * *

The next few days, Hiccup seemed to avoid Liv and the others. He became more and more skilled in dragon training, which only confused Liv more. Through her observation, she saw that he never hurt the dragon's, but some how made them pass out or become calm, pulling them out of their enraged fits.

Liv decided that the only way to find out anything was through Mjolnir.

After explaining the details to the WindWalker, he only let out a huff and ruffled his feathers.

"oh come one Mjolnir. You must know something about it." Liv pleaded as she unwrapped the bandage around his wing.

Again, Mjolnir only huffed.

Liv sighed, realizing she probably wasn't going to get anything from him. She simply finished unwrapping his wound, smiling once she saw it was all healed. Mjolnir turned his head, extending his neck and looking at what was now a simple scar. He gave a happy coo, stretching his sore wing out slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Liv asked. Mjolnir snapped his jaws in reply. She smiled in return.

The WindWalker let out heavy breath before pulling himself up, stretching his stiff muscles. He spread his wings as much as he could without hitting any of the trees. Liv was impressed by his wingspan, even though they weren't fully extending.

Liv watched him, a smile dancing on her lips. Personally, she was feeling a little broken inside. Now that Mjolnir was healed, was he going to leave? Was their connection going to be broken and were they just going to go back to the way they were before? To enemies?

The questions swarmed around Liv's mind, causing her to lose her smile and look towards the ground.

Mjolnir, a little too busy in his bliss of finally being able to stretch his wings, finally looked over at her and noticed her distressed. He let out a soft coo, extending his neck downwards, nudging her side softly with his snout.

"I'm fine..." Liv said, gently placing her hand on his snout and tried to push him away.

Mjolnir huffed, clearly not believing her lie. With a soft growl, he reached around and snagged the back of her tunic between his teeth, lifting her up off the ground. Liv's eyes widened at the sudden action and instantly tried to break free. Mjolnir wasn't having it though. He twisted his neck around, still holding her up, and placed her right on his back, in front of his wings.

"Mjolnir, what do you think you are doing?" Liv gasped, instantly grabbing hold of the dragon's fur as she tried to keep her balance.

Mjolnir simply gave a soft growl before setting off through the forest. Liv only tried to keep her balance. After a moment, she finally seemed to have it and loosened her grip on the WindWalker's fur. Only then did she look up and see where they were going.

"Mjolnir." she said in a warning tone. "What are we doing here?" She asked, gripping his fur tightly again as the dragon stopped at the edge of a cliff.

The dragon looked back at her and gave Liv what she swore was an evil grin before taking a step forward and dropping off the side of the cliff. Liv let out a short scream, instantly grabbing hold of Mjolnir's neck, wrapping her arms around him and holding on like he was her lifeline. And in a sense, he was.

The falling sensation didn't last long. Soon, the world leveled and the wind stopped roaring past her ears. Liv slowly pried open her eyes that she didn't realize that she shut tight. She slowly lifter her head, her long braids flapping in the wind behind her.

Mjolnir was now flying smoothly through the air, he wings extended to their full length, which was bigger than anything Liv has ever seen before. Well, compared to his size at least.

The WindWalker gave his wings a couple beats, flying higher into the air. Liv help on tight, still not willing to let go of the dragon's neck. Mjolnir gave a soft coo, looking back at her before shaking his neck, encouraging her to let go.

"No way!" Liv protested, only holding tighter. "How do I know you won't drop me?"

Mjolnir gave her a deadpan look, as if wondering if she was really that dumb.

Liv stuck her bottom lip out in a pout before looking up into the clouds that rushed right over her head. Liv always wondered what a cloud felt like. When she was little, she dreamed that they were soft and fluffy, that you could sit and bounce on them if you wanted. Now that she was older, she knew that you in fact couldn't. But she could only still wonder.

Slowly, Liv unwrapped a single arm and lifted it up, her fingertips just brushing the bottom of the cloud. She pulled her hands away and examined the moisture that had gathered on her fingers. It felt like a heavy mist, like the kind you get when the ocean's waves crash against the rocks.

Liv reached back up before slowly unwrapping her other arm, sitting up before letting it join it pair in the cloud. She couldn't help but giggle. It felt tingly in the least, almost tickling the palms of her hands.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed, giggling as the cloud rushed past them. Mjolnir glanced up at her, a pleased look in his eyes.

Suddenly, his ears flickered before he ducked his head, looking below them. Liv noticed and leaned forward, looking down as well.

Below them as a dragon with black scales, flying off the coast of her island. Liv has never seen a dragon with scales like that, or even one that had mismatched tail fins. But what confused her greatly was what was on the dragon's back.

"Is that..." She mumbled, narrowing her eyes at the figure on top of the dragon. "...Hiccup?"

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go everyone! The next chapter! I was going to post yesterday, but I got a little busy. **

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

"Mjolnir... I think thats my brother!" Liv gasped, leaning over the dragon's shoulder to get a better look.

The WindWalker only grunted in reply, his ears directed at the black dragon, his sharp eyes watching their every move.

"Don't let them see us!" She quickly whispered, ducking back behind the dragon as Mjolnir raised higher into the sky, using the clouds as their cover. "So this is where he kept running off too..." Liv whispered to herself before positioning herself more comfortably on the dragon's back.

She could feel his muscles move beneath her with every stroke of his wing. His chest expanded beneath her legs smoothly with ever breath. If Liv wasn't so confused about seeing her brother, she would be marveling the dragon's beauty and power.

Suddenly, Hiccup and the black dragon raised into the sky, climbing higher and higher. Mjolnir quickly ducked into the clouds, successfully avoiding being seen by the two.

Liv lifted her head, watching the black dragon fly higher before stopping, seeming to float there for a moment before beginning to descend. But what go Liv's breath caught in her throat was the fact that Hiccup lifted off the dragon's back.

"Hiccup!" She gasped when she heard him start to yell. The black dragon fell with her, which confused her greatly. The dragon seemed to have no control of his flight, instead he flapped around uselessly. "Mjolnir! We have to help them!" She exclaimed, holding his fur tight between her fist as she watched Hiccup and the dragon fall beneath them.

Mjolnir didn't act right away, just watched as the human boy tried to direct the dragon closer to him. Finally, he succumbed to his humans wishes and began to dive towards them. They were far ahead of them, but with a Windwalker's speed, it wouldn't matter.

He watched closely though, keeping his speed slow. the human boy seemed to be getting a handle on the situation. He had successfully instructed the other dragon to turn his back towards him. He grabbed what looked like what was a saddle on the dragon back before pulling himself closer and strapping himself in.

"They're going to crash!" Liv gasped. Her brother was back on the dragon's back, but they were going to fast and were destined to crash into the rock pillars that lined the coast.

The black dragon let out a screech before suddenly swerving to the side, narrowly missing impact. Mjolnir gave his wings a mighty beat, raising above the pillars and following the other dragon's movements with his eyes.

"Get ahead of them." Liv whispered to Mjolnir, the dragon grunting in understanding. he flew on ahead, passing the pillars and flew over the water.

He stopped and turned just as Hiccup and his dragon came flying out of the pillars. Hiccup gave a cry of victory just as the dragon let out a shot of fire.

Liv's eyes widened. A shot like that only came from a night fury.

She didn't have time to process that though before Hiccup came flying out of the smoke and flames, quickly pulling into a sudden stop to avoid crashing into her.

Both dragon's hovered there, staring each other down. The two humans did the same.

"L-Liv!" Hiccup stuttered, his eyes wide with surprise to see his sister in front of him, on the back of a dragon at that.

Liv just stared at him before examining the dragon he rode. His large green eyes stared back up at her, his pupils narrowed, showing hostility or threat. Liv quickly casted her eyes away, a action she once saw a terrible terror do to Mjolnir, to show submission. The night fury gave a curious coo at her action, his head tilting to he side. Mjolnir gave a huff, narrowing his eyes as he flared his nostrils.

"Lets, um, go to the cliff to talk..." Hiccup mumbled before tugging on the saddle he sat on, having the night fury turn and head towards the cliff.

Liv watched for a moment before tapping Mjolnir's shoulder to follow.

Hiccup had already dismounted by the time Mjolnir landed. Liv silently slid off, her eyes never leaving her brother's form.

"So..." he started, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner.

"How long?" Liv asked, cutting her brother off of anything he was about to say.

"What?" Hiccup questioned, looking towards her in slight confusion.

"How long?" She repeated. "How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Hiccup blinked owlishly at her before frowning. "Me? What about you?" He accused, sending her a glare. "When were you actually going to tell me about your dragon friend."

"Well this isn't really something you can just talk about openly!" She yelled in defense, crossing her arms.

"My point exactly!" Hiccup yelled back, crossing his arms as well.

They both glared at each other like a pair of stubborn toddlers before his night fury gave a groan and nudged the boy's back. Hiccup looked back at them and sighed.

"Hold on, Toothless is hungry." He grumbled, turning and stalking towards a large boulder, where a large basket was placed, the night fury following happily.

Liv frowned. "Toothless?" She echoed as a question. The night fury glanced over at her at the sound of his name, something Liv thought was kinda cute.

"Um yeah, that's...that's his name..." He mumbled, heaving the basket over, spilling out a ton of fish.

At the sight of food, Mjolnir's head perked up and he strode forward, snatching up he nearest fish and swallowing it whole. Toothless let out a growl, using his tail to pull the rest of the fish towards him. Mjolnir grumbled, holding his head high before turning, climbing over the rocks and disappearing into the forest.

Liv watched him go and let out a sigh.

"Where's he going?" Hiccup asked, causing Liv to turn back towards him.

"Probably hunting." She answered.

She remembered the first time Mjolnir left to go hunting. She was so scared that he just left her and took off. By the time Mjolnir did return, with a fawn clasped between his teeth, Liv was a sobbing mess on the forest floor. Not one of her most Viking moments to say at the least.

Pulling her head out of the past, Liv turned her attention back to Hiccup, noticing him now sitting down with the night fury curled around him. She slowly walked closer, taking a wide path around the dragon before settling herself next to Hiccup.

"So...is he the night fury you said you shot down that day?" She asked, rubbing her clammy hands against her leggings.

Hiccup was silent for a moment before nodded. "Yeah...yeah he is."

"You didn't kill him." She stated, turning her head to look at her brother fully. "Why?"

The boy pulled his lips into a thin line, flicking a small pebble away from him as he thought about how to answer.

"Because...I just couldn't." He sighed, running a hand through his burnt back hair. "I looked at him and...and I saw myself..."

Hiccup knew that sounded stupid, but Liv actually understood. She couldn't kill Mjolnir that day because her healer side wouldn't let her. No matter who or what they are, they deserve to be treated.

"I understand." She said simply with a smile. Her brother gave her a look of surprise, but Lov quickly brushed it off and scooted closer to him. "Let me see if you have any burns."

Befor Hiccup could react, Liv had already taken his head I her hands, turning it this way and that to inspect for injures.

"Liv. Liv! I'm fine, really." Hiccup assured her, pushing her hands away though flashed her a smile to show he had no ill intentions.

Liv gave a small pout, but believed him and instead sat back, crossing her legs in front of her. Their attention then turned to Toothless as he suddenly spat up half a fish, looking at Hiccup with a purr.

"I'm good." He quickly said, sending a look of disgust towards the fish. Toothless simply huffed in disappointment before turning back to his pile of fish.

Liv gave a soft laugh. "Does he do that a lot?" She asked with a smile.

"Quite often." He grumbled in reply.

She laughed again, rocking back on her bum slightly before leaning forward again. She then turned towards the coast just into to see a small flock of terrible terrors came flying in. Or course, most of them were attracted towards Toothless' pile of fish, but Liv was focused on the one coming towards her.

"Hello there, little one." She whispered with a smile, extending her hand towards the small dragon. The terror sniffed her hand, eyeing her before coming forward, a purr now vibration through his throat.

Hiccup smiled as one curled up against him, purring in content. He laid hand against the terror, his purrs intensifying. He then looked towards Liv, not being able to hold back his laughter at the sight.

The rest of the terrors seemed to have taken a liking towards the girl and all crowded around her. One rested on her head and one sat on each of her shoulders. Two curled up in her lap and another perched on her right forearm like a bird.

"Hiccup." Liv whined. "Get them off."

Hiccup didn't have time to react before a sudden hiss and snap of jaws scared the terrors away. Liv turned, seeing Mjolnir behind her with a grumpy look on his face. He snapped his jaws at the last one on her head, growling as they all fly off.

Liv was his human. He didn't want other dragons flocking around her without his permission.

Liv simply smiled up at the large dragon. "Thank you Mjolnir." She smiled, reaching her brand up and having Mjolnir press his muzzle against her palm.

"Mjolnir?" Hiccup asked. "Why did you name him that?"

"Because," Live started as the WindWalker laid besides her. "Only the worthy can know the true power of Mjolnir."

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was late in the day and Liv knew that Tashula would be wondering where she was. With regret, she bid her brother and the two dragon's goodbye before making her way back to the village.

Hiccup decided to stay out a little longer, something Liv was slightly jealous for. This was probably the only time she hated being a healer.

With a sigh, she quickly pushed those negative thoughts out of her head. She was proud to be a healer. She shouldn't be regretting her choice. She wouldn't be able to advance her abilities as a healer if she kept thinking like this. Liv was proud to be a healer and no thoughts would change that.

Taking a deep breath, Liv pulled on a smile as she walked into the village, greeting a few people that passed. She noticed that the village seemed more full than usual. She recognized some of the soldiers that let on the boats.

Liv suddenly pulled to a stop. If they were back, that meant...

"Liv!"

the girl quickly turned, spotting her father making his way towards her. "Dad!" She gasped, surprised to see him. "When did you get back?"

"A couple hours ago." He answered once he fully reached her. "Where have you been?" He asked, crossing his large arms over his chest as he stared down at her.

Liv stuttered for a moment, trying to think of a quick lie. She couldn't exactly tell her father she was riding her dragon friend.

"Looking for herbs!" She quickly said, clasping her hands behind her back.

Her father stared at her, a frown taking place. Liv felt a bead of sweat slipped down the back of her neck. This was probably the first time Liv has ever felt so nervous, not counting the time she did her first amputation.

"I see." Stoick finally said, giving her an approved nod. "Now, what I really wanted to ask is where your brother is."

Liv let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad her father's attention was no longer on her, but it wasn't much better now that it was on her brother, who was in fact still with the dragons.

"I-I don't know!" She quickly stuttered. "Off doing his own thing I guess!"

Stoic frowned yet again, but decided not to question it. "Alright. When you see him, tell him I wish to speak with him." He said, taking a deep breath. Liv quickly nodded in response. "No hurry to the healer's. I am sure Tashula will need your help with the wounded from the trip."

Liv wasted no time in running off to do exactly that. She knew that running off so quickly would raise suspicions, but she couldn't bare to stay in the presence of her father any longer without risking their secret being revealed.

She only hoped Hiccup wouldn't be able to pull off a good enough lie to convince their father.

Liv was exhausted. She worked for hours at the healer's, treating burns and gashes. Tashula did a lot of the work, but there was no denying that she was getting old and wasn't as fast as she once was.

It was already early morning now, having been working all night. Liv wasn't angry though. This event just trained her for when she became the Village's only healer.

Liv stifled a yawn, stretching her sore muscles as she made her way through the quiet town. Everyone was just waking up, getting their morning chores. All Liv wanted to do right now was sleep.

She stumbled into the house and up the stairs. She didn't even bother to close her door as she collapsed on her bed, curling up into a ball. She finally closed her heavy eyes, letting out a sigh as she finally relaxed.

But of course, relaxation in a house like this didn't come easy.

"Morning everyone!" Liv heard her father bellow from down stairs. "Come on everyone! It's time for the finally dragon training class!"

Liv groaned as the sound of her father trudging up the stairs evaded her ears. He came to her door first, since her door was already open.

"Come on Liv, don't you want to watch your brother undergo his final class?" He said with a laugh, a large smile overtaking his face.

Liv cracked open an eye and stared at her father. Part of her wanted to say no and sleep, but another part of her wanted to see her brother's final class.

With a sigh, she slowly pushed herself up. "Yeah yeah, I do." She mumbled, pushing back a few stray strand of hair out of her face.

Her father smiled. "Good. Now Get ready while I wake your brother!" He said, giving her a smile. With that, he turned and stalked out of the room.

Liv sat there for a moment, a bit too tried to move. Finally, she coaxed herself up and closed her door. She changed out of her bloody tunics and into fresh ones. She yanked her brush through her hair before redoing it in her usual double braids.

She heard her father waking up Hiccup, earning a loud groan from the boy. She couldn't help but smile.

Once she finished her hair, she trailed out of her room and down the stairs. Breakfast was already prepared, simple bread and meat. Liv knew it was her father that made it, since he wasn't a very skilled cook. Neither was there mother. Thankfully, Liv hadn't inherited that trait.

As she ate her breakfast, her father came back down the stairs. She watched him silently as she ate. He was certainly in a good mood. He hummed to himself as he trailed around the house, actually doing housework for once.

Liv raised an eyebrow at his actions. She hasn't seen her father do housework since she was a child. Not that she was against it of course. If he wanted to do housework, taking the trouble off of her, than he was free to do housework.

Liv turned just in time to see Hiccup trailing down the stairs, trying to tame his messy hair. "Morning Liv." He mumbled, stumbling up to her as he yawned. "Sleep well?"

"I actually didn't sleep at all." She responded, tiredly resting her head in her palm. Hiccup looked at her quizzically as he took a bite of his breakfast. "I was working all night at the healer." She said, answering his thoughts.

Hiccup gave her a sympathetic look. "Why don't you just stay here and sleep?"

Liv instantly shook her head. "Like I would miss my little brother's final class." She smiled, standing up and reaching over to ruffle his hair.

Hiccup smiled fondly at her, chuckling softly when she suddenly yawn. He was about to say something more, but was cut off by their father's enthusiastic voice.

"Alright! Come one you two! It's time!" He called from the door, his hands on his hips and a big smile on his face.

Both siblings sighed, sending each other a smile before following their father out.

The bright sunlight was insulting to Liv's tired eyes. She gave a tired groan as she shielded her eyes, squinting as she followed her brother and father.

Once they reach the arena, Hiccup went off to get ready and Stoick and Liv went and sat at the Chief's chair. Well Stoick sat in the chair, Liv sat on the ground next to it.

As the challenge started, Liv began to doze. She leaned against her father's chair, her heavy eyes sliding close. She wanted to stay awake and watch, but she was just so tired. Finally, she was pulled into the land of sleep.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Its a short chapter, I know. But its something right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was loud cheering that jolted Liv from her sleep. She quickly shot up, looking around in panic by the yelling. She looked into the arena, spotting Astrid first outside a large crowd, looking infuriated.

Liv switched her gaze to the crowd seeing them all gathered around Hiccup.

It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on.

The match was over and everyone was celebrating Hiccup's victory.

Which meant Hiccup won.

And that meant...he would have to kill a dragon.

All the color drained for Liv's face. Hiccup would have to kill a dragon. But, he couldn't! What about Toothless? How would Hiccup face him again after he killed one of his kind?

The girl let out a shaky breath as she slowly stepped back from the arena. She couldn't be here, with all these people that encouraged the death of a dragon.

Taking another step back, Liv turned and ran, heading straight to the forest. She needed to see Mjolnir.

"What are we going to do, Mjolnir?!" Liv exclaimed once she explained the situation to the dragon. "Hiccup can't kill! Plus, those dragon's are innocent. They don't deserve to be killed."

The WindWalker simply stared back at her silently. He could tell his human was upset, but being unable to understand the full capacity of the human language, couldn't quite get the concept of what she was talking about. He understood that she was speaking about the death of a fellow dragon, and something about her human brother, but didn't quite understand how those two tied together.

Mjolnir finally flared his nostrils with a huff and extended his neck, nudging her side softly in hope to calm her down.

Liv turned her head and looked down at him. "I'm just scared, Mjolnir..." She sighed, wrapping her arms around the dragon's head and resting her forehead against his.

The dragon gave a coo, pressing into her as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his human's arms around him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the presence of each other. Mjolnir suddenly pulled away, turning to look off into the forest, his ears tilted to listen. He suddenly extended his wing, shielding Liv form view and pulling her closer to him.

Liv was confused by his actions, by quickly silenced herself when she heard footsteps not far away for them. As they drew closer, Mjolnir tightened his wing around Liv, baring his teeth as a soft growl echoed through his chest.

Mjolnir prepared himself for an attack as whoever it was stepped around the large boulder. Liv tensed, burying her face in the dragon's fur, preparing herself for the screams and roars that were meant to come.

But it never did.

"Um, Liv?" The gentle voice of her brother called out as he stared at the WindWalker in surprise.

Liv's eyes snapped open and she instantly crawled out from under Mjolnir's wing.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry, we thought you were a villager or something." She said with a soft whine, rubbing the back of her neck. It was then did she notice the large basket he was holding. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the object in question.

Hiccup looked down at the basket he had set down and took a nervous breath. "I uh...I decided to leave."

His sister stared at him for a moment until his words finally clicked in her head. "You can't!" She instantly screamed, causing both the boy and dragon to flinch. "Hiccup, if you leave, our family will be torn apart!" She cried, tears suddenly springing to her eyes.

"Well what am I suppose to do!" He exclaimed. "I can't kill a dragon, Liv. I would never be able to live with myself after that."

Liv bit her lip, giving a small shake of her head. She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she wanted to lose him. She may have only been three when it happened, but Liv still remembered it clearly. She remembered the tears streaming down her face as she watched her mother get carried off.

Liv promised to herself that day that she would never let anything happen to her little brother. She would keep him safe and watch over him.

But she couldn't force him to stay, she knew that. But she couldn't just let him leave like this. She had to try something.

"Wait until tonight at least!" She suddenly said, looking up at her brother with determination. "I'll think of something. Just give me until tonight!"

Hiccup looked at her, thinking this over, then slowly nodded. "Fine, but no promises." He grumbled.

Liv instantly smiled and ran to her brother, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you! I won't let you down!"

Hiccup gave her a small smile and returned the hug. "I hope you don't..." He whispered to quietly for her to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

**So...been a while huh? **

**Yeah, sorry about that. I got really sick last week, like really sick. So hopefully, this chapter will make up for it.**

**Welp, here you go**

* * *

Liv was lost.

How was she going to do this? What if she got caught? What if the dragon panicked and attacked her?

Liv came to the conclusion that there were only two ways this could end.

Either she would get killed by a dragon, or get killed by her father.

Taking a deep breath, the girl slowly stepped into the arena. It was late, everyone home and asleep. Liv snuck out past her father and came here, where she was about to do something really stupid.

She was going to release the Monstrous Nightmare.

This was the only way she could think of to save the dragon's life and her brothers reputation.

She was in front of the cage now. She assumed the dragon had smelt her for she could hear him growling inside. Though she also assumed he could smell the fresh beef she had with her too. Leftovers from the cattle that was killed earlier for dinner.

Slowly, she slid open the feeding hatch and quickly pushed the basket of meat inside. She didn't close the hatch though. She kept it opened as the listened to the dragon quickly gobbled up the meat.

The dragon must be starving. All of these dragon's must be. Liv knew they rarely got fed and even before she met Mjolnir, she tried to persuade her father to get these dragon's better treatment. He refused of course. They were dragon's, he would say, they don't deserve to be treated nicely.

It didn't take long for the dragon to finish his small meal. He quickly stuck the tip of his muzzle out of the hatch, sniffing for more.

Slowly, Liv extended her hand, the juices of the meat cleaning to her skin quickly alerting the dragon's senses. His forked tongue quickly darted forward, licking all the juices off her palm. Liv couldn't help but giggle at the scratchy texture.

The dragon let out a purr as Liv moved her hand to scratch the underside of his muzzle, bring an even larger smile to the girls face.

If only the villagers could see this. Maybe then they could begin to understand just how wonderful dragon's really are. They weren't cold hearted killers. They were kind, gentle, beautiful creatures that they should strive to understand, not to kill.

Liv pulled back and wiped her hand on her tunic, cleaning the slobbed off, and stood from her spot.

"Lets get you out of here." She whispered softly to the dragon as she resealed the feeding hatch.

The Monstrous Nightmare's cage had two levers to open it. One was outside the ring, while the other was inside. It was to ensure the safety of the village incase one side broke. Liv had already taken care of the one outside, now she just needed to deal with the one inside.

Liv quickly made her way to the other side of the ring and grabbed hold of the large, wooden lever. Even though Liv was much stronger than her brother, she was still lightweight. It took all her strength to pull that lever down. She was literally hanging off of it by the time she got it pulled down.

Liv, who had her full weight on the lever, ungracefully crashed onto the stone ground once she finally pulled it all the way down. She let out a soft groan as she sat herself up, rubbing her now sore shoulder.

Though the sudden hot breath on her neck made her forget the pain entirely.

Quickly, the girl turned around, coming face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare.

His beautiful black and red scales glimmered softly in the moonlight, his sharp fangs looking even more threatening have covered in dragon's bright yellow eyes stared down at her, his pupils in slits.

Liv swallowed rather loudly, her whole body shaking. She really didn't think this through. The dragon probably still didn't trust her. He was probably going to attack her before escaping, darting off into the night.

_No,_ Liv though. She had to remember, dragon's weren't like that. Liv had to forget all that her father had taught her and instead remember what Mjolnir taught her. Dragon's were gentle, kind if you gave them the chance.

And she was going to give them that chance.

Slowly, the girl extended her hand towards the dragon, forcing herself to stay calm with deep, even breaths.

The dragon watched her, his pupils slowly dilating larger. Ever so slowly, he inched forward towards her hand, though still seemed cautious.

"It's ok." Liv cooed softly. "I promise not to hurt you."

The dragon flared his nostrils as he gave a huff, still analyzing the girl carefully. Finally, he pressed his muzzle into her hand. A wide smile broke out on Liv's face. She did it! she had actually earned another dragon's trust, proving to herself that this was possible with other dragon's besides Mjolnir.

Liv wasn't able to bask in her victory for long though. A sudden shout alerted bother human and dragon, causing the Nightmare to quickly stumble back and for Liv to shoot up into a standing position.

There, the very person she wanted to see last at he moment, was running towards the dragon with a hammer in his hand. Her father.

"Dad, stop!" Liv cried, but it was already too late.

The man slammed his hammer into the side of the dragon's jaw, causing him to rear back in pain. But Stoic didn't stop there. He body slammed into the beast, forcing him back into his cage. The dragon let out a roar as he stumbled into the back wall of his cage, turning his head to let out a deadly hiss.

"Dad you have to stop!" Liv yelled, running towards them. She was quick to duck out of the way though when Stoic tossed his hammer to the side of the arena, successfully hitting the lever to the dragon's cage, causing it to be knocked back up and for the large logs to lock back in place on the door that he already closed.

Both the parent and child stood there silent for a moment, but of course, that silence didn't last long.

"What in Odin's name did you think you were doing?!" Stoic boomed, turning to glare at his daughter.

"I was trying to save a dragon from being killed!" Liv shouted back, momentarily surprising her father. Liv wasn't one to yell unless she was really upset.

"You could have been the one that was killed!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. "That dragon was about to bite your arm off!"

"No he wasn't!" Liv cried in defence. "If you have looked at what was happening you-"

"Oh, I saw what was happening. Your hand was on that dragon's snout."

"Exactly! And he didn't hurt me!" Liv ran a hand through her messy hair that had gotten loose and had fallen out of her braids.

"I know what I saw Liv." Stoic said in a harsh voice. "You let that dragon out of it's cage, endangering the village and yourself!"

Ok, she couldn't argue with that.

"What could you have possibly been thinking? Did you think of the consequences? That dragon would have killed you if I hadn't gotten here in time. What type of idiotic thinking had gotten into your head to let a Mouturus Nightmare out of it's cage with no one around to help?"

"I was trying to save a life!" Liv finally shouted, looking up at her father with a glare. "I was trying to save a dragon from being killed for pointless reasons!"

"Pointless?!" Stoic scoffed. "You think this is pointless? Your brother is finally going to become a Viking! He'll no longer be shunned just walking throuhg the village! It's tradition for a boy to kill a dragon!"

"Well I hate tradition!"

Stoic took a step back, staring at his daughter in surprise. She had always been like her mother, never one for killing dragon's. But he never thought she would go as far to say she hated their Viking way of life.

"I hate it." Liv repeated, her hands clentching into fist at her sides. "I hate the thought of killing a dragon for personal gain! This isn't right! Killing in general isn't right! Dragon's don't deserve to die. They are beautiful creatures that we should study and learn about."

"Enough, Liv." Stoic said, but the girl wasn't about to stop.

"They are kind, gentle, like a mother is with their child. Instead of attacking, we should find out the reason for their raids. Maybe their hunting game is scarce. Who knows, but we can't figure that out. We can-"

_Slap!_

Liv's head was thrown to the side, her eyes going wide. Slowly, she turned back to looked at her father, whose hand was still raised, and gingerly touched her reddening cheek.

"I said enough Liv." Stoic firmly said. "I do not want another kind word about these beast coming from you. The same beast that took your mother from us." The man slowly dropped his hand to his side, still staring at his daughter.

If he regretted what he had just done, he didn't show it. Liv though, was a little to lost for words. Her father had never struck her before, nor had he Hiccup. He may not be the best, but Stoic was a kind father, never causing his children any harm. He took care of them and always did what he thought was best.

Tears gathered in Liv's eyes. Though it was the sting in her heart rather than the one in her cheek that caused them.

She took a single step back before quickly turning and darting out of the ring, leaving her father behind. She couldn't believe he did that. She didn't want to believe, but the stinging in her cheek forced her to remember reality.

Liv didn't go home, instead, she went to the forest. She stumbled as she ran, tripping over rocks and tree roots, getting dirtier and dirtier everything she tripped and fell. Her night vision wasn't good to start with, but the tears clouding her eyes practically made her blind.

Thankfully, after all the weeks of going to the same place everyday, she managed to find her way through memorie. After seeing Mjolnir, she practically threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried into his fur.

The dragon, who had been asleep, let out a bark in surprise before quickly turning to see what was attacking him. Instead of seeing a threat, he saw his human covered ing twigs and mud, crying into his shoulder.

Still a bit shocked, the dragon lowered his head and gently nudged hers, using enough force to lift her head out of her fur so he could see her face. An unintentional growl escaped him when he saw the growing bruise on the right side of her face.

His growl quickly turned into a coo thought as he gently began to lick her face clean of tears and dirt, being careful of her bruise.

Liv flinched when his scratchy tongue gently slid over her bruise. "I fell a few times, making it worse..." She mumbled, ducking her head, causing a few clumps of frizzy hair to fall into her face.

Mjolnir grumbled as he pressed the tip of muzzle to her forehead, forcing her to look up before pulling away. He gaze her the dragon equivalent of a smile before he took a deep breath and gently breathed over her cheek.

Liv could feel the throbbing pain fade and the heat cooling as the bruise healed. She knew her father would question how it healed so fast, but she was planning on avoiding him anyway.

"I tired to let the Nightmare go." She started, looking down at her hands. "But my dad caught me and got angry."

The WindWalker huffed, his warm breath fanning over her face.

"He never hit me before. This was the first time." She sighed, pushing a few strands out of her face. "I guess I said too much..."

Mjolnir watched. He wasn't quite sure what she was saying, but he knew she was upset and as her dragon, it was his duty to calm her down.

He let out a soft gruff, catching his human's attention and causing her to turn to look at him. He settled himself back into a comfortable position before slowly raising his wing as an invite to join him.

Liv wasted no time in accepting. She crawling under his wing before curling up by his side, nuzzling into his soft fur. Mjolnir lowered his wing over her, having it act like a blanket for his human. Once he was sure she was settled, he began to whistle a soft tune.

Being as already tried as she was and listening to Mjolnir's lullaby, Liv probably fell asleep faster than she ever has before.

The WindWalker cooed softly, admiring his human's sleeping form before covering her fully with his wing as he curled around her, as if trying to shield her from all her troubles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Look everyone! Another chapter! Yay :D**

* * *

Liv slept long past her usual wake up time.

The sun was high in the sky when Mjolnir finally nudged her awake.

A soft groan escaped her as she forced her eyes open. The first thing she saw was blue feathers. She wrinkled her nose as they tickled her face before gently pushing them away, though quickly regretted it as the harsh sunlight attacked her eyes.

Mjolnir was quick, after seeing his human's discomfort, to raise his wing, blocking the sun.

Liv blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust before sending a grateful smile to the WindWalker.

"It's late..." She mumbled, looking up at the position of the sun. "I missed Hiccup's class."

A sigh escaped her as she ducked her head the memories of last night returning. Mjolnir gave a soft coo, leaning forward to press his muzzle against her cheek.

"I don't want to go back." Liv whined, turning her head to rest her forehead against the dragon's snout.

The WindWalker huffed, his hot breath fanning over the girls face, as he pulled back and gave her a stern look. He knew his human was avoiding something and she was going to keep avoiding it as long as he let her. He he refused to let his human become a coward. Nope, he was going to make her dragon up and get out there to face her problems.

The dragon grumbled before snatching the back of Liv's tunic between his teeth and pulling her up forcing her to stand.

"Mjolnir stop!" Liv said as the dragon repeatedly pushed her back towards the path that lead back to her village. "I don't want to go back!"

The WindWalker only huffed as he gave her another push.

"Mjolnir!" The girl whined, though looked up at her dragon when she saw he was no longer listening. "Mjolnir?" She asked, placing a hand on his neck as she followed his gaze to the cliff not far from them, the one they jumped off for their first flight together.

Liv followed as he walked forward, keeping close to his side. A sudden long, low whine came from the dragon as he looked over the cliff. Liv once again followed his gaze and had a gasp escape her.

There, every boat the village had, already leaving port. But in the first boat, the chiefs boat, was a familiar black dragon.

"Toothless!" Liv gasped.

How could they have him? Is he even still alive? But if he was here, then something must have gone wrong with Hiccup's final test. That means he might be hurt!

Liv wasted no time in turning and taking off, the thought of her brother injured pushing any thoughts of her father into the back of her mind. Mjolnir was also quick to follow, not wanting a tragedy to fall upon his fellow brethren.

He suddenly reared back though once they reached the edge of the forest, pulling himself to a stop. He couldn't just go charging into a human tribe. He'd get killed on sight!

Liv, realizing this too, quickly stopped as she looked back at him as she bit her lip in a nervous manner. "Um...you, you stay here. I'll call for you if I need you." She stuttered softly before turning and taking off in a run again, leaving behind a worried WindWalker.

The first place Liv went was the Healer's hut. If Hiccup was hurt, thats where he would be.

The girl rushed inside the hut, throwing the door open so hard it slammed harshly against the wall. Liv winced slightly at the loud banging sound, but quickly turned her attention elsewhere.

The hut was empty, something that made Liv sigh in relief. No one was hurt.

Walking farther into the room, Liv looked for any signs that could tell her where everyone was going. A note on the table caught her eyes and her quickly picked it up, reading it's contents.

_Liv,_

_Gone to join the fight! Look after the hut for me_

_-Tashula_

Liv stared at the note. Fight? What fight?

Her thoughts weren't able to continue for a loud crashed echoed through the room as Hiccup stumbled in.

"Hiccup!" Liv gasped in relief, making her way towards the boy.

The boy quickly raised his hands, halting his sister's advances as he tried to catch his breath. "There's no time." He said once he finally got a handle on breathing. "I need you to come with me."

He didn't give Liv a chance to speak as he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hut and towards the arena.

Goodness...Liv never knew Hiccup was such a slow runner...

Once they finally reach, Liv watched silently as Hiccup ran up around the arena to pull the first lever to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage.

"Hiccup, what's going on." Liv finally asked as she brother ran back into the arena.

"Dad took Toothless." He answered almost immediately. "They took her and are going to the nest."

Liv stared at him. "They found the nest?" She asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, only a dragon can find the island. Thats why they took Toothless." He explained shortly. "But you don't understand Liv, there is something on the island, something much bigger than anything we have ever faced."

"Does dad know this?"

"I tried to tell him but he didn't listen!" The boy groaned. "You have to realize Liv, they can't win this one. They won't stand a chance against that thing!"

"Hiccup, calm down!" Liv quickly said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be alright." She assured her. Now only if she could assure herself that.

"If you guys are planning on getting eaten," Liv and Hiccup turned to see Astrid leading the other teens towards them. "I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishleg's finished, placing his hand son his hips.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, glad they were all still talking to him. After the stunt he pulled today, he wouldn't have been surprised if they avoided him.

"You were wise," Tuffnut said as he suddenly got very close to Hiccup's face. "To seek help from the worlds most deadly weapon."

Hiccup simply stared in confusion.

"It's me." Tuffnut quickly said before suddenly being shoved aside by Snotlout.

"I love this plan!" He exclaimed, but then was pushed aside by the other twin.

_Is everyone going to take a turn? _Liv thought to herself with a sigh.

"You're crazy." Ruffnut said before leaning forward as well to whisper. "I like that."

Astrid was quick to pull the girl away from Hiccup before giving the boy a smile. "So, what is the plan?"

Hiccup looked at the all before smiling. Before he told them, he turned to Liv and whispered to her, "Get the other dragon's out while I get the Nightmare."

The girl nodded with a smile as she stepped away form the group. THe other teens watched her, though turned their attention back to Hiccup when they saw her simply braiding her hair into one long thick braid. Once Liv was sure she no longer had their attention, she went to the cage that help the Gronckle first.

Slowly, she pulled the lever before easing the now unlocked door open. The Gronckle's yellow eyes were immediately on her.

"Shhh." Liv hushed softly as she took a step forward. "Aren't you a beautiful girl." She cooed as she extended her hand.

The Gronckle stared at her before coming forward, sniffing her hand.

Liv smiled. "There you are." She said as she moved her hand to scratch the Gronckle muzzle.

Once she lead the dragon out of her cage, she moved onto the Nadder. This one came out as easy as the Gronckle. The only problems Liv had was with the Zippleback.

Not only was the dragon in a bad mood, but Liv had to move a smoked eel out of the way. This must have been what Hiccup used to drive him back into his cage.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Liv turned to see Snotlout with his hand on the snout of a purring Nightmare. He seemed to panic a bit as Hiccup walked away, but only a few steps towards the tool box on the side of the arena.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." HE said with a smile as she help up a bundle of rope.

It was then that the Nadder Liv was standing next to let out a squawk, alerting the others of their presence.

Liv couldn't help but smile at the awed looks on the teens faces as she carelessly lifted a hand and patted the Nadder's muzzle, who in turn let out a purr.

"The twin's will ride the Zippleback and Fishlegs on the Gronckle." Hiccup began to explain as he passed out rope to everyone. "Snotlout will take the Nightmare and Astrid and I will ride the Nadder together until we can get Toothless back."

"Wait a minute." Tuffnut said as he stepped forward. "What's Liv going to ride?"

The girl smiled as Hiccup turned to her, giving her a smile as well.

"I have my own ride." She said before placing two fingers in her mouth and giving a long, low whistle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Hope you like it!**

* * *

To say the others were surprised when Mjolnir came diving into the arena was a bit of an understatement. Everyone besides Hiccup had their mouth hanging open as Mjolnir landed next to Liv, extending his wings to their full length, which was almost as wide as the arena.

"This is Mjolnir." Liv smiled as she raised a hand and placed it on Mjolnir's shoulder.

The WindWalker stared at the humans in front of him, well more like glared at them. The other dragon's took a step back at his presence. WindWalker's weren't alphas, but they were very well respected in their race for being healers.

Hiccup smiled as he took a step forward and stood next to his sister. "Is everyone ready?" He asked, looking at the group.

They all nodded a bit numbly. The siblings smiled and went to help the teens get on their dragons.

Liv could see that Hiccup had put some thought into pairing them. Their personalities definitely seemed to match their dragon's. Snotlout and the Nightmare with both their cocky attitudes. The Zippleback and the twins and their mischief. The Grockle certainly matched Fishlegs and the Nadders playful nature seemed to pair well with Astrid's serious one.

While the twins worked on raising the cage top of the arena, Liv and Hiccup helped the others get use to their dragons. They all seemed to conect pretty quickly, thanks to Hiccup's smart pairings.

Liv smiled softly before heading to the weapons chest. Mjolnir followed her, looking over her shoulder as she rummaged through the chest. She didn't want to take an axe of a sword, those weren't really her style. But she needed a way to defend herself.

Mjolnir watched her before leaning forward and sniffing the tip of a wooden bow. Liv looked up and watched him, her head tilting to the side slightly in thought. The WindWalker then gently grabbed hold of the bow between his teeth and pulled it out before holding it to to Liv.

"This one?" She asked, earning a huff from the dragon. "I haven't shot an arrow in years. I may be a bit rusty."

Mjolnir didn't seem to care as he continued to urge her to take the bow. She eventually did, holding the familiar piece of wood in her hands. The bow was definitely old, the wood rough and splintering. There weren't many archers in the village, which is probably why this bow had been neglected for so long.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked, looking back up at her dragon. The WindWalker simply cooed as he ruffled his feathers. The girl gave a smile. "Well alright then. I trust your decision." She said with a soft laugh as she stood once more, grabbing the quiver full of arrows and made her way back to the others.

Astrid looked over at her as the approached, instantly eyeing the bow and quiver. "You're bringing those?" She asked a bit in awe.

"Yeah." Liv smiled as she latched the quiver over her shoulders.

A bright smile broke out on the blonde girls face. "I haven't seen you shoot an arrow in year. The whole village was upset when you suddenly stopped."

"No they weren't." Liv sighed as she shook her head. "I want even that good."

"Not that good? Liv you were the best archer in the village."

A slight blush of embarrassment covered Liv's cheeks as she looked away. "No I wasn't." She grumbled, placing a hand on Mjolnir's shoulders.

Before Astrid could deny, Hiccup came up to the two with a smile. "You guys ready?" He asked, earning a nod from both the girls, and a sigh of relief from Liv.

Once everyone was on their dragons and the cage was up, they set off. It was a little awkward for the teens at first, but after some helpful comments from Hiccup and Liv, everyone began to ride comfortably.

"So what's the plan?" Snotlout called over the rushing wind. "I mean, what exactly are we going against?"

Hiccup and Astrid shared a glance before Hiccup took a deep breath. "A dragon unlike any other." He called back. "This thing is huge. Bigger than huge. It swallowed a Zippleback whole."

Liv couldn't help but swallow nervously, clutching Mjolnir's fur tight. To think her father was battling something like that. Hiccup was right, they didn't stand a chance.

Mjolnir, feeling his human's distrest, angled his head back and looked back at her. He purred softly, the vibrations echoing in his chest, causing Liv to look up at him. He whistled softly in a tone that Liv recognized to be concern.

If they were going against something like that, there was no doubt there would be some death. Liv didn't want to think about that. As a healer, it was her job to try and avoid death. But going the speed there were now, it wouldn't take long to get there, but still, so many people could die in that time period.

Liv bit her lip, taking a deep breath before looking at her brother. "Hiccup." She called, earning his attention. "Let me go ahead. Please."

He stared at her before looking at the WindWalker, who stared back at him as well. Finally, he shook his head. "It's best if we stick together." He said, looking back at Liv.

"Hiccup, please!" Liv exclaimed, looking at her brother in distress. "I am a healer. Our people are probably getting hurt right now! I need to help them!"

He stared at her for a few moments. He didn't want to put his older sister in danger, but once they get there, all of them would be in danger. But then again, who was he to go against a healer's instincts? Taking a deep breath, he slowly nodded. "Fine, but I don't know how you are going to get a head. We are already going as fast as we can."

Liv smiled. "Not exactly." She said before clicking her tongue at the WindWalker. He looked back at her, huffing in pleasure when she gave him a short nod. "We'll see you there." She said just before Mjolnir took off.

Liv discovered Mjolnir's speed the second time they went flying. She thinks the WindWalker did it just to impress her, and impress her he did. Never had Liv see a dragon fly so fast. She had a theory that it had to do with his large wingspan. Not only was he fast, but he was silent too.

He truly lived up to his name as a WindWalker.

It didn't take long for them to get to the island. When they arrived, Liv's breath was taken away. The monster dragon had just broken through the mountain, sending rocks flying everywhere.

Liv couldn't help but shout when she saw a few men get crushed by the flying boulders.

"M-make a circle around the island." She stuttered softly to Mjolnir. "We need to get a full visual."

The dragon did as she asked, giving her the full view of the island. IF she could lead them to the other side, away from the large dragon, she could buy Hiccup and the others some time to get here.

Mjolnir flew down lower, sweeping through the dust and smoke.

"Get to the boats!" Liv heard a voice yell.

"No!" She screamed in response, but it was already too late.

Fire enveloped the boats. The men on them that weren't already dead quickly jumped into the water, hoping to escape death. Liv gasped. This wasn't going well. But she had to stay firm. She needed to buy the others time and save as many lives as the could.

"Circle back!" She cried to Mjolnir, receiving a short roar in response.

The dragon made a sharp turn, angling back towards the battle. Liv grasped the bow in her hand as she quickly slipped out an arrow. She took a deep breath, pulling the bow up as she angled the arrow.

Breath.

Focas.

Watch the target, follow it's movements.

Angle.

Release.

The deafening roars of the monster dragon filled the air as an arrow embedded itself deep in it's eye.

Liv knew everyone was staring at her now as Mjolnir flew low over the crowd, but she didn't want their attention, she wanted them to run away.

"Dad!" She called as she directed Mjolnir to land not far from the man. She quickly jumped off the dragons back and ran to him, ignoring the stares. "You need to move everyone to the other side of the island. I can help distract him and give you some time."

Stoic stared at her before lifting to the dragon behind her that seemed to be glaring at him.

"Dad, listen to me!" Liv snapped, now glaring at him too. "I will explain when all of this is over, but right now we need to keep our people safe!" She shouted, Mjolnir growling behind her to back her up.

The large dragon seemed to recover from the shock and instantly began looking around for the human girl that caused the injury. It didn't take long for him to find her.

He let out a mighty roar, causing Liv to jump on Mjolnir faster than you could blink. "Hurry and get everyone safe!" She shouted to her father before quickly taking off.

She only hoped the others would get here soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? **

**Yeah, sorry about that. A lot of things happened, not very good things, and I pretty much lost my motivation to write. But I'm back! The story is close to its end and after that, I plan on starting a new story, then while that's going, I'll start the sequel! Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

A stream of fire shot past them, barely missing as Mjolnir did a sharp turn. Liv could feel the heat of the fire as they flew past. She could feel the slight burn.

But she had to do this. If it kept her people safe, she would do anything.

Loading another arrow, Liv raised her arms and eyed the beast. She already tired shooting at it's scales, but with no luck. It was too armored. The best weak points were the eyes.

Just as she was about to shoot, a wooden staff suddenly flew past her, slamming into the hard scales of the dragon. Liv faltered, letting loose the arrow that missed the dragon by miles. Letting out a irritated breath, she quickly looked around. Where did that come from?

"Fight me!"

Oh, no.

"No, me!"

"Want are you doing?!" She shouted. What on earth were they doing? She told them to get the people out of there! Fighting this dragon is exactly what she didn't want them to do.

"Liv! You get out of here!" Her father shouted, preparing to through another wooden staff. "We can distract it long enough!"

The dragon roared, cutting off Liv's warning shouts. Mjolnir made a sharp right, narrowly avoiding getting his tail bitten off. The WindWalker kept turning, making a trip around the island. Liv looked down, making sure most of the warriors were out of the way of the dragon. She could tell, even from this high up, that there were several casualties. As much as her body was screaming at her to get down there and help, she knew she had to keep the dragon distracted. At least until the others got there.

Mjolnir flew back around, taking the opportunity of having the Red Death distracted to land on a small ledge that stuck out of the mountain. He turned his head, looking back at his rider as he awaited her instructions.

It dawned on her that she honestly didn't know what to do. She had to direct his attention away from her people, but shooting arrows at her armored scales wanting doing much. Shooting at her eyes certainly got her attention, but it sure didn't effect the aim of her fire. But what else could she do? Liv wasn't a warrior. She knew how to protect herself, but never cared to learn how to actually cause harm to others. She did memorize vital spots, spots she could strike and have them drop dead seconds later. But Liv was a healer, she healed people, not injured them. It was practically against her nature.

Plus, Liv had little knowledge on dragons. She never got the chance to study one. A few times she had gotten to observe a few corpses after raids, but never being able to get a good look, for the dead was often disposed of rather quickly to avoid disease. Plus, every dragon was different.

Mjolnir gave a grunt, pulling her out of her thoughts. He stared at her, feeling almost pity towards her. He knew she wasn't happy with this. Most humans would love to fight and kill a dragon, but not her, no, she was different.

When she first found him in the forest, she never intended to harm him in anyway. She actually took it upon herself to help him, to heal him. No human in their right mind would do that. But she did, which is what drawed Mjolnir to her. Not only that, but she named him. Dragons rarely ever have names. So for her to give him a name, one that an importance to her, it only made him love her more.

Of course, he didn't love her like a mate, not at all. It was a different type of love, one that he

couldn't describe. She was like his sister, his best friend, someone who would do anything for him and him in return. Liv was someone that could never be replaced.

Turning his head back around, Mjolnir stared down at the Red Death. He knew of her, of course. She was the alpha of this territory, he could sense that as soon as he flew near Liv's island. She was corrupted though, he learned. She let the power get to her head and used lower dragons to do her deads.

It disgusted him.. Alpha's like her shouldn't exist. He pitied the dragons under her control. Once she was dealt with, he would make sure they ended up some place better, either free or under another, much kinder alpha.

The Red Death roared, causing Liv to tighten her grip on Mjolnir's fur. He cooed encouraging at her before opening his wings and taking flight once more. The flash of blue caught the alpha's attention and she instantly snapped her jaws towards him.

The windwalker skillfully avoided her jaws and circled above her head and flying along her spine. He made the mistake to look back when he heard Liv gasp, missing exactly what she was shocked about.

He felt it before realizing exactly what it was. The Red Death swung her clubbed tail, successfully striking Mjolnir. He let out a pained roar, his body getting knocked to the side. Liv went flying off his back and off somewhere he couldn't see. He blindly reached his claws out, hoping to grab something, anything that was connected to his rider.

One of his claws hooked on to some type of fabric. Instantly, he curled his claws in and pulled the mass towards him. He only hoped it was actually Liv he grabbed as he curled around the mass, wrapping both his legs and wings around it just as he crashed into the rocky ground.

The charred pebbles scattered as his baby rammed into the ground. A pained grunt escaped him, though he refused to let go of the girl in his arms. After a moment, he slowly extended his long neck, shaking the dust out of his eyes before looking around. They landed quite a ways away from the Alpha, something he was a but thankful for.

Slowly, he pulled his wings back and peered at the human in his arms. Good, it actually was Liv he grabbed. He couldn't stop himself from sighing in relief. If something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

A roar caused him to look up, seeing the alpha staring fight at them.

She didn't look to happy.

Opening her mighty jaws, she filtered gas into her mouth. Mjolnir wasted no time in snatching Liv by the back of her tunic and taking off, trying to get as far out of range as he could. The charred pebbles slipped out from underneath him, causing him to stumble as he ran, but he just kept going, holding Liv high to avoid her dragging on the ground.

He heard the deep growl that came right before the fire, and knowing he wasn't out of range, he curled around Liv again, covering her as much as he could to save her from the blast.

He heard the shot and tensed, waiting for the fire. But it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked back towards the alpha. Her shot had died in her mouth and her attention was now elsewhere.

Mjolnir followed her gaze and saw the others, circling around above her as they spoke of something.

"Oh, thank Odin."

Mjolnir craned his neck down, seeing Liv looking up at the others as well from her spot in his hold. The WindWalker slowly unfolded himself, letting Liv climb out and stand on her own. She watched as everyone but Hiccup and Astrid focus on the Red Death while those two went towards the boats.

"Toothless!" Liv suddenly gasped, smacking the side of her head with the heel of her palm. "How did we forget Toothless?!"

Mjolnir only grumbled in response, though was actually surprised they forgot about the Night Fury as well.

After a moment, Liv took a deep breath and looked back at her dragon. "They have this covered. We need to tend to the others." She said, earning an understanding nod.

The WindWalker stood, letting her clamer on his back before he took off, heading to the other side of the island. Liv couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the battle. She wanted to help, but she knew that her place was healing the wounded.

Everyone backed away as Mjolnir landed, some even grabbing their weapons. "Don't! It's ok, he won't hurt anyone!" Liv shouted as she quickly jumped off his back. The vikings look unconvinced. "Please, I promise he will cause no harm."

They stared at her, still unsure. Liv didn't have time for this. There were people here that were severely injured and she needed to tend to them. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the stares as she made her way through the crowd, going to the first injured man she saw.

It was Fishleg's father, Birdtooth. He was clutching his shoulder as blood dripped through his fingers. Thankfully, the giant of a man was sitting, so Liv didn't have to ask him to do so anyways. Even sitting, Liv didn't even reach his shoulders. He was the tallest, and largest, man in the village.

"Let me see." Liv said, reaching a hand up to pull away his hand. He was hesitant, especially with a dragon peering over the small girls shoulder, but finally did, exposing a large gash caused by a flying rock when the Red Death broke though.

"Mjolnir, find me a water pouch." She said, not looking away form the wound as she tore away a piece of her over tunic. The dragon left without a sound, only to return moments later with a sheepskin pouch clutched gently in between his teeth.

Liv took it without a word and opened it up, standing on her tiptoes as she slowly poured some water over the wound. Birdtooth hissed slightly in pain, but as usual, stayed silent. "Keep this on it to stop the bleeding." She said once she was sure the wound was as clean as she could get it. She placed the piece of torn cloth on the gash and instructed him to hold it there tightly.

"Who else is injured?" She asked in a loud voice, turning away from the man and looking a the crowd.

Unlike last time, she received an abundance of shouts for her help. After a quick overview, Liv started with the worse before slowly making her way up. Mainly, she could only clean as well as she could before instructing them to apply pressure. Without her proper tools and herbs, there wasn't much she could do. Mjolnir helped where he could. He only partially healed the worse ones, and that was only when he was sure no one but Liv was watching.

The girl realized that Mjolnir didn't want the others to know of his ability, and since it wasn't exactly well known apparently that WindWalker's could heal, the vikings gave Liv all the credit.

She certainly was getting a bit overwhelmed though. Only a couple had actual life threatening injuries, the rest were just cuts and bruises. But it was hard to take care of them all on her own.

"Where's Tashula?" She asked, looking up at the crowd around her. The only answer she received was silence. "Where is Tashula?" She repeated, slowly coming to a stand.

The vikings around her took on almost guilty looks. Finally, Spitelout was the one to step forward. "Tashula was on one of the boats when the dragon shot fire at them." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He took a deep breath before continuing. "She didn't make it off."

Liv stood there, shell shocked. Tashula. Tashula was gone. She died. Her friend, her mentor, her second mother, was gone.

Her knees gave out and she dropped, ignoring the slight throb on her bum from the rocks.

Her eyes snapped up when she felt Mjolnir's warm tongue slid across her cheek. It was then she realized she was crying. More tears piled up and a soft sob jerked her body. Tashula couldn't be gone! She just couldn't! What was Liv going to do without her.

Mjolnir cooed, nudging her cheek with the tip of his snout. Liv looked up at him, staring into his blue eyes. He stared at her with pity and sadness, as if he felt her pain. Slowly, he pulled away and picked up the sheepskin water pouch between his teeth before pressing it into her chest.

Liv stared down at it, confused at first, then realized what he was trying to tell her. She needed to keep working, to heal her people. Tashula was the village's healer. But now that responsibility landed on Liv. She needed to be strong, to push her own emotions aside as she tended to her people.

Wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her tunic, she took a deep breath. She need to be strong. Thats what Tashula would do. "Thank you Mjolnir." She said with a small smile. The dragon huffed, his feathers ruffling in pleasure.

Liv stood, ready to get to work, only to jump back at the sheer intensity of the roar that bombed out of the Red Death's throat. While she was tending to the others, she became completely oblivious to the battle.

Now, as the Red Death flew past them, chasing a familiar looking black dragon, Liv could only suck in a breath.

While Toothless maneuvered skillfully around the stone pillars, thanks to Hiccup's help, the Red Death simply crashed into them, sending rocks scattering everywhere.

Mjolnir extending his wing, wrapping it loosely around Liv, ready to pull her back if needed. Though Liv didn't move, only watched with wide eyes as Hiccup directed Toothless up, heading towards the clouds as the larger dragon chased after them.

While the humans were clueless to Hiccup's plan, Mjolnir quickly pieced it together. The boy was taking advantage of Toothless's dark scales and planed to use the dark storm clouds as cover. Which worked extremely well for even Mjolnir lose track of them as they went higher and higher.

Liv jumped, leaning into the Windwalker as flashes of blue shot through the clouds. Mjolnir only tightened his wing around her. They were all clueless to what was happening up there. All they could hear were roars of fury and shots of blue. Suddenly, the clouds were alite with bright orange fire.

"Hiccup!" Liv gasped, taking a step forward once she saw the black dragon began to dive towards the island, the Red Death hot on his trail. What was he doing?! He was going to get himself killed!

Mjolnir stepped next to her, staring up at the two dragons. He could see the alpha filtering gas into her mouth. She was planning on ending it now. Just before she could, Toothless flipped around and shot his own blast into the building gas.

Instantly, the Red Death's mouth was alit. Mjolnir couldn't help but cringe. Dragons may be fire proof on the outside, but the inside was just as vulnerable as a defenceless human in front of an angry Whispering Death.

As they neared the ground, Toothless flared his wings and shot up. When the alpha attempted to do the same, she was shocked to realize her wings were now useless. All the while, Toothless had been creating bigger and bigger holes in her wings, which only grew with each flap. The membrane was practically gone, providing her with no escape.

Sensing it before it happened, Mjolnir pulled Liv to him and once again, curled around her. Only moments later, the ground shook with the sheer force of the alpha crashing into the island. The fire spread inside of her, now leaking out from under her scales. The sound and smell disgusted Mjolnir, though he tried his best to ignore it as he kept Liv out of harms way.

Then, just as soon as it came, there was silence. Liv slowly crawled out of the WindWalker's hold, coughing as the smoke entered her lungs. She could hardly see her hand in front of her face, let alone what happened to the Red Death.

"Hiccup?" She called, hoping for an answer. Through all she received was silence. "Toothless?" She tried, only to get the same result.

Thinking the worse, she took off in a run, ignoring the warning roar from her dragon. "Hiccup! Toothless!" She yelled, trying to maneuver her way through the smoke. Though unsuccessfully. Her foot caught on a rock and sent her plummeting towards the ground. She hissed as her felt the skin on her knee split, though paid it no heed as she pushed herself back up.

Mjolnir whined as he watched her, now trying to keep her from falling as he followed her closely.

Liv could hear her father calling for her brother as well and ran towards his voice. "Hiccup!" She yelled again. She let out a violent cough. The smoke was starting to get to her. Her eyes stung and her throat was starting to burn. "Tooth-" She attempted to yell, but was cut off by another cough.

She felt Mjolnir nudged her, whining softly as he urged her to rest, but she ignored him. She needed to find her brother.

It was when she reached her father's side did she see a mass that was darker than all the other rocks in the thick smoke. "Toothless!" She gasped, darting towards the fallen dragon. Stoick followed her quickly, though stopped short when he saw the empty saddle.

Liv tried not to look at the painfully obvious empty saddle and instead worked on checking the Night Fury. "Toothless, please open your eyes." She pleaded as Mjolnir came up behind her, peering over her and sniffing the black dragon for injuries.

The dragon groaned and slowly opened his eyes, letting out a huff of air as he looked up at Liv. He moaned, plopping his head in her lap, letting out a tired sigh. "Thank Odin." She sighed, smoothing a hand over his flat head.

Slowly, she looked over at her father, who was now down on his knees. "Oh, Hiccup..." He sighed, tears coming to his eyes. Liv only saw her father cry once, and that was when her mother was taken, and memory was long fuzzed over.

"I'm sorry..." Stoick whispered, dropping his gave to the chard ground beneath him. "I'm so sorry..."

Toothless's breathing deepened as he stared at Stoick, watching him carefully. Ever so slowly, he unfolded his wings. Lviv gasped, darting forward but was beaten by her father. He held Hiccup close to him, looking at his face as if trying to decided if he was actually there or not. Then, throwing his helmet to the side, he pressed his ear to his chest.

"He's alive!" He gasped, his voice breaking. "You brought him back alive!"

Liv couldn't help but smile. Her brother was alive. Toothless had saved him. It was only when the thick smell of blood hit her nose did her smile fade.

"Well, ya know, most of 'im." Gobber said, causing Stoick to look up at him in almost confusion. Liv shot up and darted forward, pushing her father away as she looked for the source of the blood.

The sight nearly made her gag.

The torn, mangled lump that was once her brother's leg could make even those with the strongest stomachs look away. Liv quickly swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth before looking the limb over. It really was torn, even the bone was torn up. It was easy to see that the limb was unsavable. And if Hiccup kept bleeding like this, she didn't know if she would be able to save him either.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her father. "We need to get him back."

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there everyone! Man, how long has it been? *checks calander* oh...yikes...**

**yeag, sorry about that guys. But I have excuses!**

**first off, I got a puppy. And you all now that puppies are high maintenance. But due to my successful training, I had him potty trained in just two weeks of getting him! But you know, how can I pay attention with that cute wittle face!**

**and then collage started! And boy oh boy, is that challenging. But don't you worry! It's my finals week coming up, not yours. Yay... ;-;**

**anyway, I will get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. I will hopefully be able to get it done before the tenth, because that's when I'm getting my wisdom teeth out...oh joy...**

**Anyway, so sorry about that guys. I will make it up to you! The next chapter will be great! **


End file.
